Drop It ‘N Rock It
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Seigaku Tennis team hasn't existed for 15 years now. So, Echizen Ryoma comes and tries to bring tennis back. Will he succeed, or not? Will their team ever see light? And what's this? Boy love? MomoRyo,TezuFuji,InuiKaido,OishiEiji
1. Act One: Rejected

**Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

Seigaku tennis team had been canceled.

Scratch that, Seigaku Tennis Team _never_ existed past the last 15 years.

How could it….

After the last coach had left, and after Nanjirou Echizen had gone to find his grand dream, time fell hard on the economy. Some stuff had to be cut back, some programs were limited, and some coaches had been taken out do to the fact that normal physical education could replace them. It had fallen hard on Seigaku, but the real reason behind it all besides the cover ups and excuses they made for cutting the team was because the new principal was evil and he too hated Tennis. As soon as he was transferred to Seigaku, he had gotten rid of it.

That was what really took tennis away.

The principal's name, Takeshi Konomi, but unlike every other ugly evil villain, he was what you called the appealing to the eye kind of villain. Sexy slanted eyes, brown and bright as chocolate, firm jaw and sharp features. "I have lost all my passion for the sport" He muttered evilly to himself as he glared up at the tennis courts. "Those damned things, no one shall ever play on them" he laughed "Stare at them, whimper, but your dreams will never come on these courts"

A dark cloud loomed over the main building where the principal's office stood. There was no one who could sway the principal and he had even hurt a student's arm once before who had fought. Now no one questioned it.

Thing was that even though he could take tennis away from Seigaku, he could not take it away from nine super stars hearts. These nine boys would some come together and create a super team to show the world and earn the tournament. Hoping to bring light and hope to the sport once again, in everyone who had stopped believing in the heart of Tennis itself.

**-Act One:** Rejected

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat in the library silently reading a book that was going to be necessary that afternoon in English. He really had no thoughts for that morning; his routine was always the same. Classes and then his sport, thought what sport he did was something that was more considered martial arts than anything else. But out side of school, Tezuka just did what he felt liked doing and played what he felt like playing. He loved playing Tennis.

"Good morning Tezuka" Tezuka looked up to see his best friend ho had softly greeted him.

"Ah, good morning Oishi" Oishi Syuichiro was one of his best friend and he was part of the bowling club. He was lead bowler, his skill and control of the heavy ball was amazing. The way his hand seemed to travel, seemed to glide through the air to just let it glide down and hit a strike. Still, like him Oishi also had a passion for Tennis and would play when ever he could.

"Ready to face the exam, aren't you" Tezuka nodded. He looked out the window, another year wasted, another year without bringing tennis back to Seigaku. Had all hope been lost here? No, he still had one more year here. He wanted to make it memorable; he wanted to leave this place with the happiness of tennis once more.

For as long as there was still a love and care for tennis it could be reborn.

"Oishi, one last time, let's try to bring tennis back" Oishi got a shocked face and then smiled. He was behind Tezuka all the way. For he also wanted to see Tennis return to the heart of Seigaku where it belonged.

"Sure, Tezuka"

* * *

**Afterschool**

Fuji had just finished playing a game of pool when he walked out and the first thing that had caught his eye that afternoon was the tall brunet boy who was walking next to a guy with dark short hair, he seemed almost bald with two short bangs falling on the frame of his forehead. But he didn't matter, the other one, on the other hand, was incredibly gorgeous. "I wonder what his name is" He whispered to himself.

It was the first time that he had seen him.

Fuji smiled even more as he decided to follow them.

"It'll just be a light rally, right?"

"Of course, nothing that would draw attention" Fuji had to wonder what they were talking about, but he figured he would get to know as soon as they reached their destination. His light brown hair swayed against his forehead as he walked and kept a low profile at the same time, as if he to where going that way. It took some time but they finally reached some private tennis courts, under the rail tracks. Fuji glanced around.

It was beautiful.

He had not been this close to a tennis court since he found out Seigaku had closed it's tennis court doors. He had been one of the ones who protested and wanted to bring tennis back, in the end they had all disbanded and everyone scattered to different clubs. It almost seemed as if they had let the center of Seigaku heartless.

Fuji waited for a while, watching them set up and watching them start to play a set match. After a while his eyes widen in shock when he saw that the brunet had not moved from his spot and seemed to have the other one running around, trying to get a point in. It was of no use. Fuji dropped his eyes closed once again. He just had to meet him.

Stepping up, Fuji made himself visible to them once they called the set match. It was 6 games to love. "Man Tezuka, you haven't lost your touch" Tezuka was about to comment on it when they heard someone clap and they turned their attention to the slender brunet before them. His smile turned wide as he stopped and let his hands fall to his side once more.

To Tezuka, the boy was stunning.

"That really was such an interesting game, it's been some time since I've seen a real game be played out like that"

"Uh….thank you" Oishi said sheepishly. "Ah, you are?"

"Fuji Syusuke" Fuji tilted his head and then laughed a bit as he returned his attention to Tezuka. "Anyway, I would like to ask you out on a date, if it's not too much trouble" Both men where taken aback by Fuji's blunt request for a date with Tezuka. To say the least Tezuka was never asked out, no girl seemed to have the courage to face his stoic face, and males who were gay thought he was a cold fish that would never put out. But here was this guy who at the same time could resemble a girl had asked Tezuka out as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No" Tezuka said as bluntly as he could.

"Why not" Oishi looked back and forth, he really didn't want to come between them now. "Oh, scared because I'm a guy"

"That's not it exactly-"

"I'm playing" Fuji said and then waved "Its not as if I've never been rejected before, It's just a shame. You really sparked my interest" Fuji started to walk away hiding the fact that he had been hurt by the rejection. _It's never hurt before, so why does it hurt now…._

Oishi looked at Tezuka and then back to Fuji, only to land his gaze back onto Tezuka. "Are you sure you want to turn him down? Can't you just indulge him?" Oishi asked. "You'll break his heart"

"It doesn't matter" Tezuka said.

"Huh" Oishi was confused as he watched Tezuka narrow his eyes sharply at Fuji's retreating back. A part of him was glad to see him go, another part, one that scared him wished for Fuji to try harder. Still, the determined look in those sapphire breath taking eyes…..

"Something tells me, this is not the last I will see of him" Oishi was still confused but simply shook his head as he started to pack up his racket back into his bag. It didn't matter, Tezuka and he still had something to work out, and they were planning on presenting it the first day of their last year in school.

Fuji paused on his way out with a smirk and looked slightly over to Tezuka with his eye narrowed, an icy blue '_We will definitely meet again.'_

* * *

Hey there! Trying out a new fic. It will be **MomoRyo,TezuFuji,InuiKaido,OishiEiji. **Hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Act Two:Beginning Of The New School Year

**Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hoi hoi!"

"Ah, acrobatics has really helped our Kikumaru-kun to keep in top shape" Grinned the captain of the volley ball team. They watched Kikumaru Eiji work around the court and managing to always strike in the ball and take another point as he encouraged his teammates to move with him. Over all, the red-headed boy was amazing and they enjoyed him on the team very much. It was as if he was born to do team work.

"Ha!" Everyone was caught up on Kikumaru's movements when a new presence entered the room carrying a box full of supplies that were to be stored in the gym which was currently being used by the volley ball team. That's when Kikumaru's eye was caught on the guy, tall, dark, and handsome. Yeah, stubbly short hair, two small bangs framing his for head.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Watch out" one of his teammates yelled and action on instinct Kikumaru was able to spike the ball. Except he hit it to hard and sent it flying across the room and into the head of the guy he had just been admiring a few moments ago.

"AH!" Kikumaru said disappointedly "I'm sorry I'm so sorry!!" he yelled out.

"Ha ha ha, No, that is okay, I'm alright" Oishi yelled back and smiled before picking up what he was carrying and continued. Kikumaru only stared at him in fascination. '_He didn't get mad_!' a good guy was hard to find now a days.

-**Act Two**: Beginning Of The New School Year

The Sakura blossoms had started to fall and the wind had barely just picked up. A boy with short dark green hair made his way onto the Seigaku campus with a bag over his shoulder. He was what you would call the prince of tennis, but his idiotic father, thinking Seigaku still had a team had sent him here. Now his father had looked into it and had told him _"Boy, you are going to go there and show everyone how great tennis is, and you will make Konomi-san bring it all back!"_

So, this was his father's brilliant plan. Come to the school and check in for the first day and join the soccer team, since he needed to join a sport. His father had said that as soon as he knew it was time, he would be able to supply all the equipment needed and he would coach the new grand team to enter the tournament. Besides that, the school required you to join a sport/club as soon as you registered for it and can change it later on if one desires to do so.

He just hoped it was not his father who was going to be the coach.

Besides….

Echizen Ryoma doubted that his father would ever keep with such false premonitions. Shrugging it off he made his way into the halls and into the counselors/Attendance office, where he was to get his new school year schedule. A lady around her thirties with curly blond hair greeted him with a warm smile, signaled him to sit down. Her green eyes were shinning with welcome and Echizen felt a little creeped out "hello there, welcome to Seishun gaken, tell me your name so we can get started here!"

"Ah"

* * *

Kikumaru got off volley ball practice late that afternoon, all he had been able to think about was the guy whom he had seen entering the gym. "Nya, I wonder where he hangs out" he murmured as he made his way over to the cafeteria. It was still open after school, do to the fact that it supplied small nutritional snacks and beverages for the teens who stayed late for practice.

"Eiji!" Kikumaru turned around when he heard a soft male voice call him, almost feminine and he smiled to see that it was his best friend Fuji Syusuke.

"Oh, Fuji" he said and grinned widely "You'll never guess what happened today!!" Kikumaru said as he bounced up and down.

"What happened?"

"I saw this guy and he was so cute and hot!!" Kikumaru then pouted "But I don't know a thing about him and he was so nice" Kikumaru started to walk with Fuji who was still silent. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah no" Fuji said, his eyes glaring as he stare forward "Just that guy over there rejected me at the end of the school year, four months ago." Kikumaru looked forward and he was shocked, which one was Fuji talking about "thing is I can't seem to get him out of my mind, I want to date him, I want to play a tennis game with him and kick his ass, I want to jump him" Fuji was confused. He usually got over people fast, but now he felt like he had become a stalker.

"Uh…" Kikumaru said "that one over there with almost no hair is the one I met, he is so cute" Fuji smiled realizing that his friend wanted to clear up on who he was talking about.

"Oh, him? He seems nice, you should be bold and simply ask him out" Kikumaru brightened, so Fuji was talking about the other guy with brownish blondish hair.

"You think so!"

"Yeah, go for it" At this point Kikumaru had forgotten all about going to the cafeteria and getting a snack. He and Fuji fallowed the two boys. Both of them stayed at their distance but watched with awe as they watched them play tennis.

"I miss tennis"

"Same here"

* * *

**Afterschool**

Momoshiro Takeshi was slightly singing to himself to a nameless tune as he walked without a care in the world. He paused though when he noticed someone way shorter than him "Oops, if you don't look at where you're going, you'll hit someone" he said as he looked down only for his purple eyes to meet golden glaring ones. "I don't like your look"

The short dark green haired and golden eyed boy didn't say a word, he just stared hard into the violate eyes that seemed to trouble him. For one, he couldn't say a word or he would have already insulted this boy "But since you look like a freshman, I'll ignore it this time. Look in front when you walk…..front" The taller said and then left. Echizen Ryoma glared at his retreating back.

'_Who is that guy?_' was all he wondered for a moment, the next, he had completely forgotten about him. Instead he found himself walking inside the tall menacing looking building where the principal most likely resided in. he stepped inside only to come to a front desk with two ladies at the front who were typing away at the computer, one of them multi tasking by also talking on the phone, by what sounded like some un-happy parent.

"Please! Mr. Echizen, you must understand that the principal will not want to meet with you if you are asking for a coaching position" Echizen's eyes widen and the lady looked disgusted "Please don't come down here at all" Echizen prayed to god or who ever was listening that his father did not do something as irrational as that. "Mr. Nanjirou!" The woman squealed in disgust.

"Excuse me" Echizen called and the lady smiled brightly at him.

"Please, I have a student to attend to." And she hanged up. "Thank goodness, how may I help you?"

"Is there any way I can see the principal, I believe that he is the one to talk to if we want to start our own club" The secretary nodded with a wide smile.

"Oh! Yes. Here" she got out a form and walked over to him. "Fill out this form, get a teacher to be your representative, you must have at least twenty students who want to be a part of the club. The principal will evaluate it and then he will come and see the club and decide whether it stays or it leaves" Echizen read over the forms and nodded.

"Is that all?"

"It is all, just drop off the forms when you finish filling them out, must include a signature, and the signature of the twenty students to join the club, and you're all set. A date will be announced to you for when the principal will com evaluate you and there" Echizen nodded and walked out.

What kind of club? If tennis was not allowed, and how was he going to get twenty people to join? Echizen just knew he had a hard task set upon him. He was new, so what teacher would want to sponsor him and the club?

As Echizen was walking out a girl literally ran into him "Ah! I'm so sorry" She cried.

"Hn" was all Echizen said as he left not even paying attention to who she was. He needed a ponta and his tennis racket, and he needed it now, it had been a long day without Tennis. The girl on the other had kept staring after him.

"I wonder who he is"

"Move it Sakuno, we don't have all day!"

"Ah! Yes coming grandma" She yelled and ran inside.

* * *

How was that? I'm kinda doing this one for fun, thank you for the one review! Enjoy.

Please review.


	3. Act Three: Basketball Challenge

**Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Echizen Ryoma sat in class bored out of his mind. He had already gone through all these lessons in English; it was just so easy and boring to him. Not to mention that it was too early in the morning for him to be caring about it. His head started to bow up and down and then finally he settled his head on the desk. The teacher in front noticed this and shook his head 'not in my class'

"Echizen, please come write down all the homework answers on the board" Ryoma slowly rose his head and yawned.

"Sure" was all he said as he walked to the front of the class and quickly placed all his answers. He didn't even hesitate and the teacher knew he had picked on the wrong person. A boy there with brownish reddish hair and matching eyes stared in awe, even though the whole class was chatting away their amazement. Ryoma watched the teacher with bored eyes "Can I sit down now?"

"Yeah, go ahead" the teacher smiled at him and decided to get the class settled down once more.

"Awesome" the other boy whispered as he stared at the dark green haired kid who had just answered it. He wanted to be friends now.

**Act Three**: Basketball Challenge

Kids were laughing and having a fun time, the teacher had let them some free time and let lose the basketballs for all of them to play. Echizen had been one of the lucky few who had managed to get a basketball. "Hey there! Your name is Echizen right!?" Echizen looked up at the obnoxious brown haired boy "Hey! I'm Horio Satoshi! It's nice to meet you" The boy offered his hand but Echizen didn't acknowledge it, so feeling awkward Horio decided to do what he did best, talk.

"Uh-huh" was all Echizen got to say before the other kid started to talk his ear off.

"You know, I'm in English class with you and you are awesome at that, why is it? Have you studied it before? You know I have two years of tennis experience" He added in sheepishly only to look up and see Echizen walking away "Hey!" he yelled. Echizen on the other hand ignored him as he bounced the ball in his hands up and down and watched how the other's played. He had never played basket ball before, butt here was always a first time for everything. "Hey wait up! Listen to me. Huh"

Horio fallowed Echizen's gaze and it landed on a spiky haired teen that was obviously a year older than them and he was playing on the other side with the other upperclassmen. "Ah, the sophomore basket ball team!" he said suddenly a lot of admiration in his voice "One that Seigaku is famous for, just like it was once was famous for their tennis team"

"You don't say"

"Yeah! I heard that they had a leader named Tezuka who was well respected and it all ended before they could even begin. They never got to a tournament or even create a team for Seigaku ever again at all and they had a great coach as well" Horio looked around and pointed to their P.E teacher who was busy talking to a girl with long braded pig tails. "They say she was one of them, Ryuzaki-sensei who once thought them, as for Tezuka-senpai they say that he too is still here and that well……he's mysterious. He tried to bring Tennis back, but it was to no use" Horio waved his hands around in an idiotic way.

"Ryuzaki-sensei" he said, that name sounded familiar. Just like him to remember his dad and what the old man was once saying. _'That obaa-san Ryuzaki! Hated her, hated her!!_' yeah, and you'd think the man would be drunk. He wasn't. "Do you know the captain?"

"Huh, no. But I'd like to meet him" Horio laughed to himself. Echizen ignored him as he got to thinking. If this Ryuzaki was the one who had taught his father then there was still hope-Even though she was probably as old as a mummy. He was about to walk out when a basket ball flew his way and hit him hard on the side of the head head. He dropped his own and was picked up by Horio as he caught the one that hit him as it hit the ground and bounced up once again. Someone needed to pay for this!

"Hey! Sorry about that, can you throw it over"

Ryoma glared. He wanted to throw the ball at the guys head, but he was not sure if he would be able to do that. Instead he ignored him and kept the ball as he walked away with it in hand making Horio gap at him. "Hey!" the guy yelled, him and his team displeased. "I SAID GIVE THE BALL BACK! OR DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Said teen and a couple of others walked his way.

"Ah, why don't you just give it back to them E-Echizen" Echizen smirked at Horio making the kid want to faint….or crawl into a cave, he really couldn't decide and it scared him to hell and back.

"HEY! Didn't you hear fresh meat?"

"I'm not giving it back" Echizen stated simply as the others seemed pissed off, the boy was looking at them right in the face and he looked like he wasn't even faced.

"Hey wait" Momoshiro said as he pushed his teammate to the side, everyone was now looking at him "I know you, you nearly bumped into me yesterday" Echize looked up, his eyes sparked with interest as he voiced what had been in his head at that moment.

"Who are you?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi" The boy stated as he pointed his thumb to himself, his eyes locked to the small freshman "now if you don't mind, we'd like our ball back to practice"

"No way" Ryoma glared at him, keeping the ball out of reach.

"Why you-"

"He's obviously not listening Momo, we should kick his ass" Momo sighed at his teammate but interjected.

"No way am I getting in trouble for beating someone younger than me, why don't we make this fun" His teammates looked at him like he was crazy. Echizen was still looking at him with seemingly glaring eyes; fact was that he was just interested in this idiot. Momo smirked; after all, it was sophomore/freshmen bond week. It was going to be fun bonding with kids.

"Huh" Everyone said except for Echizen and Momo.

"Why don't we have a two on two game, these two versus us two" he pointed to one of his teammates, his name Arai. Echizen smirked as he got a look in his eyes that said he was up to the challenge. Horio on the other hand was scared at the predicament that he had just gotten into all thanks to Echizen. He blamed it all on the dark green haired freshman "What do you say kid, do you and your friend accept or are you chicken."

Echizen narrowed his eyes, his cap coming down to cover one of his eyes "Accept, of course" Some freshmen who had heard flinched as did Horio and the sophomores all grinned. After all, Momoshiro was a power house on the court; there was no way that they would lose.

Before they knew it they were in the basketball courts. Echizen with Horio at the left side, Momoshiro and Arai on the other side, a whistle sounded "BEGIN!"

The ball was set into play at center court as it came down and Echizen and Momo rushed for it. Echizen being the smaller, one, seemed to have no chance against it, but he managed to get it away from Momo's hands. Echizen had seen enough to know that he had to run to the other side and get it into the basket, as for how he was going to get it in there was still a mystery to him.

As he was running Arai seemed to get in his way but Echizen quickly bypassed him and threw the ball. Arai jumped up with a smug look on his face and the tips of his fingers managed to touch the ball and keep it from going in. "Our ball" was all he said as he went out and threw it back into play by throwing it to Momo.

Momo caught it and ran past Horio whom seemed to want to stop him but at the same time didn't know what he was doing and fell to the side. Momo grinned as he jumped high and dunked the ball inside. It was one of his favorite things to do, dunk the ball "One to nothing" Momo smirked and Echizen glared at both of them.

"Hahahaha! As if freshmen like you would ever be able to beat us" Arai proclaimed smugly, Momo on the other hand paid no attention to what he had to say, and neither did Ryoma. Momo only had his interest set on the little dark green haired kid.

"So, is that all you got"

Echizen shrugged tilting his cap to the side so he could look at Momo better. It was all done in the name to provoke him. What the dark green haired teen said next took Momo by surprise "It's my first time playing" was all he said and Horio got an even more scared look on his face as he ran over to the dark green haired teen. Momo smirked and Arai only felt like they were invisible as more people gathered around them.

"AH! My life is in the hands of an amateur, how could you have gotten us into this if you can't even play!" Horio came and hissed at Echizen's face. Echizen glared at him, this whining boy really should be his partner in this match much less even be here.

"You're too loud" Horio got a hopeless look on his face, but when he noticed some girls cheering for them he smiled. _'Maybe this could be the time for me to prove myself!_' he thought and then turned to Echizen "Alright, let's do our best Echizen!" Echizen just stared at him weird as Momo went out this time to get the ball.

'_Mood swings?_' Echizen thought. The ball was soon being thrown to Arai, but before Arai knew it Echizen was there to catch the ball, much to his surprise. Echizen's small body might not allow him to have a long reach even if he jumped, but he could do sneak attacks. Echizen soon found the wall of Momo's body in his way and he was not sure what to do.

"Echizen! Pass!!" Horio yelled as he ran on the other side of the court. Without thinking Echizen did just that and passed the ball at the same time crashing into Momo. As Horio caught it he bounced it from side to side and ran towards the basket, but no one seemed to stop him as he ran and threw the ball in. Echizen, who was on top of Momo looked up only to stare in disbelief as the ball went in. No, he was not impressed with the fact that Horio got it in, that was beside the point. He was just in disbelief that Horio had just scored for the other team.

"Ha! Echizen, I did it!" Horio watched as Echizen stood up and Momo managed to pull himself up as well only to smirk, their state of being confusing Horio for a moment.

"You certainly did" Echizen sighed as he fixed his hat to hide part of his face and Momo started to laugh making Ryoma smirk and lightening his mood. Though, he really hated to lose, Horio was not helping matters at all.

"Huh" was all Horio said.

"Idiot, you just scored for us" Arai chuckled.

"Two points to nothing!" Momo proclaimed his gaze on the short boy in front of him. The kid was really cute, keeping up and keeping it cool with such a lame partner who was bringing him down. Horio on the other hand looked mortified and embarrassed as he walked to the other side of the court. Echizen got back in position as Momo walked out to get the ball and set it back into play. He needed to think of a way to come back, but how? As soon as Momo threw the ball, Echizen was there to catch it and he was running for the basket. The pace he was setting was fast that it startled Momo a bit.

Arai got in Echizen's way and blocked him, the brunet looking pissed off of getting the sneak attack "Horio!" Echizen managed to yell, his voice really not being the kind that was to be loud, but Horio got the message.

Said boy looked up and flailed his arms to get it. Echizen threw the ball and it was caught by Horio. As soon as Arai was looking over his shoulder Echizen passed him and ran to the other side where Horio was now being blocked by Momoshiro. "Echizen!" Horio yelled when he saw the slightly shorter boy and nodded when Ryoma pointed for him to get the ball in the basket. He was about to do that when Momo jumped up to catch it. As he landed down, Echizne was there to steal it.

"What the hell" was all Momo could say, no one had ever stolen the ball from him when he was about to dunk it and to his surprise Echizen jumped up high to dunk the ball himself. A move he learned from watching Momo, thing is, Echizen ended up hanging from it.

"YES!" Horio said and then found Echizen standing on top of him, since Echizen had decided to jump and use him as a landing.

"Mada Mada Dane" was all he said before there was a whistled and they were being called back.

"YOU TWO GET OVER HERE AS WELL!!" Ryuzaki sensei yelled as she came over with the basket ball coach. Everyone groaned, except Ryoma and followed instructions.

"To bad" Momo said as he passed Echizen "We still won" Echizen hated to lose so this was not the last time he was going to challenge Momo at basketball. As soon as everyone got in line the announcement was made "The basketball team for sophomore JV will not be entering the tournament this year, do to the fact we don't have a proper team" Everyone there looked scared. "But we want to build up on our seniors, so all of you will be practicing with them and helping them do their best!" They all cheered."Class dismissed"

Echizen on the other hand stared at the old lady, she really was ancient. He walked out and into the locker rooms to quickly change. The sophomores who wanted to pick on him never got the chance because Echizen was already heading out and he was clutching something in his hand. It looked like papers.

Momo stared after him, intrigued by the boy. '_What is he up to?'_

* * *

Echizen walked to his science class only to stop short at the door when he saw a group of students gathered around someone. He walked over and looked at the man, an upperclassman with square glasses and an evil reflecting off of them.

"It's finished, my perfect, Inui power remix juice"

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Act Four: Baseball Freak

******Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Fshhhh" A silent guy with a bandana around his head sat by a bush, relaxing his muscles. Track was hard enough to do, but he excelled in it. His legs were powerful to carry him through miles and he was training to do one of the biggest races in the world. It took them by boat to an island, and they had all day to run through it, climb up hills and so on.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew there was no time for him to simply sit around here; he needed to run to feel alive. Unfolding his legs he began to stretch them once again. He bent over them at his waist and then he stood up to stretch his arms up over his head, bend down again. Jogging in place for a while he knew he was ready to continue with the days events.

As he was running a ball came flying his way and he immediately caught it, it was a football. He was told to throw it back, hissing he did. With a flick of his wrist, he managed to throw the ball back but not far enough. He lacked some strength there to throw the ball. The other guy didn't seem to notice much as he caught it and more professionally threw it to the other side, the ball zooming straight in the air.

Kaido stared in awe, looking down at his hand, he felt like he should be holding a racket. Instead he was simply running. He wanted to be able to swing a racket once more, he wanted to all day long. But all he got was some time with his little brother, but his little brother sucked at it. Once the boy felt like it was enough he gave up and there really was no one there to challenge him.

**Act Four:** Baseball Freak

Classes had all been boring, but at the end of the day Echizen was just glad that he got to go to physical education and melt some of the boredom away. Today they were not inside the gym, and the basketball team people were still practicing there. Either way, according to Ryuzaki sensei they were going to be having a special guest and they were going to play baseball. Yet again another sport that Echizen had never played before. Looking up at the sky Echizen sighed _'I miss tennis, what's wrong with just playing that all day' _

You are probably wondering as well why he was not had soccer practice when that was the sport that he had signed up for originally, well; Soccer didn't start at the first week. It started the next one, at the moment the freshmen combined classes with sophomores and got experience on what they were going to be playing. Today just so happened to be Baseball with some sophomores and two juniors, it sounded fun to everyone except Echizen.

Echizen also needed to start his new club, Thing was that Echizen had finished filling out the papers, now he just needed a name and signature of a teacher, and the signatures of twenty students.

What would he name the club?

Who would sponsor it?

How did he get the twenty signatures?

"Alright, we are going to split up in teams of two" spoke Ryuzaki-sensei. There stood that scary guy with the glasses that had been in the science class making an Inui remix or something and another one who had light brown hair and he looked meek. "Here is Inui-kun and Kawamura-kun, they will be the team leaders and your juniors" Ryuzaki turned to them "you can start choosing first with the sophomores and then the freshmen"

"Alright, let's get this started" Inui said as he called up the first sophomore, his name was Yamato. "Your turn Taka-san" Inui said to his partner who looked to nervous to even begin choosing his members. He simply pointed to someone and told them to please join his team making Inui sigh at his meekness, that's just how the rest of team picking went.

"Man, I'm so nervous" Horio mumbled to himself, he was one of the ones yet not chosen and he was not sure where he wanted to be placed.

"Same here" a younger looking boy, by the name of Katou Kachiro who stood next to his best friend Katsuo Mizuno said, Horio turned to them and grinned. He was glad he was not the only one, since Echizen seemed to have no emotions at all.

"Ummm" Kawamura said when he saw that only four boys remained. "You" he said as he pointed to Horio.

"That kid there" Inu said as he pointed to Katsuo.

"The kid with the cap" Kawamura said as he pointed to Echizen.

"I guess I get the last one" Kachiro bowed his head. Do to the fact that he was one of the much smaller freshmen, he always got picked last. Once they were on the field, the other team went behind to stand and wait around the fence, so when they were called up to bat they were ready.

Inui was to pitch to them, first at bat was a sophomore who was glaring and trying to be tough. "Let us all remember that the loser team gets to drink my new Inui juice remix" Everyone flinched, except the freshmen who had no clue what he was talking about. Echizen on the other hand had an idea or so, after all that juice had not looked safe to even drink and it was created in the science lab. Just thinking about it made him feel like they were signing their death wish with this game.

Inui, as Echizen soon noticed was doing some sort of mumbling to himself, well more like calculations and he had to wonder what was wrong with him. He then watched as Inui seemed to direct the ball in one direction and when it was hit, he knew where it was going to land. "Get him out at first!" he yelled, and just as Inui said, the boy was taken out at first. His glasses seemed to gleam with satisfaction at his prediction.

This game was going to be tooth to nail.

Echizen didn't know what else to think, a smirk grew on his face and he just knew this was going to be interesting. He watched as they lost the first round with no points and his teammates were all called out and then they had to switch. Now they were all scattered on the field. He watched as his team leader got all shy and someone else got the glove and ball. Once there the ball was pitched.

The ball was hit.

The person ran.

Echizen had paid attention the first part, so if he was correct, he watched as the ball was going to go over him and he jumped up high enough to catch it before it even touched the ground. "Out!" was called out and the game continued. Inui directing his own attention to the small white cap wearing boy, he had not expected that freshman to do anything about the ball.

The ball was then given back to the pitcher and it was placed back into play. At least three homeruns were scored this time, but soon they had managed to take out the other team from the bat and they switched places once again.

"That was awesome Echizen" Horio said and Echizen glanced at him. The brown headed boy seemed to stop just outside the fence.

"Not really" was all Echizen had said before he blinked, the ball had been hit and it just happened to end up hitting Horio up-side the head. You could see the person who was supposed to hit the ball forward look embarrassed that they had somehow hit it backwards and hit a teammate. Echizen walked over to him and glanced down at him. Kashiro walked over to him as well but with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" Kashiro asked in a worried voice. Horio sat up and nodded his head slowly, feeling the swelling at the side of his head. Echizen got bored with that and went back to watching the game and how they were getting their asses kicked out there.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Horio mumbled and then looked up to see that Echizen was now paying attention to the game once more. Echizen didn't even seem to care that he was down and for some reason that made Horio feel pissed. He wanted Echizen to notice him and he had no idea why he wanted something so lame.

Out on the field the ball was once again hit heading across the field and it managed to bounce, the guy ran for his life until he was on the first base, safe and stayed there just as everyone seemed to get ready to catch him in second base. Echizen found that this game was also simple to follow, but he still much rather be playing Tennis.

"Hey Echizen" Horio called out, he wanted to tell Echizen that he was alright, but Echizne was already running forward as he was called out to bat for his team this time, if he lost this one they were going to have to be out in the field again, Echizen wanted to win! "Echizen" on the other hand Horio mumbled in despair.

* * *

Kaido who was out for his run stopped short by the baseball field and glanced out at it. He did so every now and then to watch a certain baseball freak who mumbled data to himself. Why he did this was a mystery to him, but he was intrigued. He had once played there, because he had been a freshman once and the guy had been a sophomore. Now he was a junior and he acted like a captain to the sophomores. All because he needed someone to test his juice on.

Kaido hissed.

He watched as a small kid with a white cap came up to bat and the data man was already thinking about the height of the boy and predicting his every move. He watched as the small boy hit the ball, but didn't hit it hard as Inui seemed to predict it because there was surprise on his face. He was not expecting for the smaller boy to hit it to the pitcher, just barely zooming past his ear.

Then again, everything this kid had been doing was what he had not expected.

The way it hit hard and then jumped up to almost hit him on the face. He managed to catch it and turn to look at the fast running small boy.

Said small boy ran for first base and Inui tried his hardest to take him out. He watched the small boy smirk in victory his eyes trying to provoke all the while Inui just pulled himself together and looked at the next batter. Then there was another one, a weird looking one with shaky legs and brown hair. He watched as the boy hit it hard and almost all the way out of the field making it impossible for anyone to get it on time. The short cap wearing boy was already running to the third base and the other one barely to first.

There was a homerun.

The other boy stopped at second base panting hard before continuing and scoring another home run.

Kaido was caught up on the game as another one came up to pitch and he wondered if Inui was going to be able to get data correctly on him. He knew that Inui was practicing getting Data from just looking at an opponents attributes before watching them do something "Hey Kaido-kun, hurry up" One of his companions yelled and he hissed and followed.

He would love to watch Inui all day, but with Track in the way he just didn't have the luxury time to do so.

* * *

Inui's glasses reflected off the sun as he looked up, barely he caught a glimpse of Kaido who was looking down before he turned away and begun to run. He knew that the boy sometimes stared at him and it intrigued him. He had calculated all his own feelings and he could say that he had a crush, but one thing that he had found hard to calculate was Kaido's own feelings. He could not easily say that Kaido had a crush on him as well, since it was not so simple when you doubted. Deciding to get his head back in the game, he arched back and pitched the ball to Kawamura who was yelling insults at him.

"BURNING!" the ball was hit so hard that it left the field. Ending the game at 3 homeruns to 6, Inui's team winning by three points. The Inui Juice was pulled out of nowhere as well as a scary smile that spread over Inui's face. Kawamura fell to his knees, he had failed. "OH NO!"

* * *

"Aaahhh man" Horio complained as he came into the locker room and dropped onto the floor, his knees folded under him and his entire body shaking"are they going to makes us play this hard all the time? And that juice was so horrible" he whined loudly making Echizen roll his eyes as he pulled out his uniform shirt to change already. One thing was for sure, that juice was terrible and he didn't want to drink it again. At least all the freshman had recovered from it soon enough "I can't take it, every muscle in my body aches!"

"Mada Mada Dane" was all Echizen mumbled as he tried to finish dressing as fast as he could to get out of there. He had much more pressing matters to attend to, one of them was leaving to go home and play tennis, even if his opponent was going to be his father.

"I know what you mean" Kachiro said, somehow they had all become friends now.

"Yeah, it's almost as if my bones are hurting as well" Katsuo added, he was just glad his team won "and tomorrow is track"

"Awww man" Horio glanced up at Echizen who was already done changing "Aren't you tired"

"No" Was all he said as he walked away and Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo just stared in disbelief. At the moment Echizen was ready to go and play tennis.

"Echizen" He called out in a whine, there was no way any of them could keep up with the dark green haired kid.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter, how's this one?

Please review.


	5. Act Five:Track For The Heart And Body

**Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ha!" Kikumaru said as he flipped in the middle of the court and managed to send the ball back, he ran to the left then as Fuji returned it. They were both doing a warm up game of tennis before school even started at the park, because when you love something and enjoyed it, you could never give it up. Besides that, they were brushing up on new moves they had wanted to try. "Kikumaru Bazooka!" He yelled and managed to get the ball past Fuji.

"Heh, nice one Eiji"

"Yup! It's like an up-grade of my Kikumaru beam" The red head grinned.

"Alright" Fuji said, "it's my turn to serve" Kikumaru got ready and watched closely to where the ball was going. Fuji smirked as he added a spin to the ball before cutting it in an under serve and sending it over to Kikumaru. "Don't be surprise when it disappears"

"Ah!" Kikumaru said as he fell forward in his acrobatic attempt "the ball" He said and Fuji smirked at the confused look in the redheads face.

"What….did it disappear?"

Tennis was so much fun.

**Act Five:** Track For The Heart And Body

Every freshman stared at the track team. Every one of the track team looked ready to run. There was one in particular that looked ready to kill. Everyone flinched away from him whenever he hissed. His eyes alone made him seem even scarier. Out of all the other freshmen though, Echizen was the only one who seemed unaffected and bored. Ryuzaki-sensei looked them all over and let out a hearty laugh. She was enjoying herself this whole week. Moreover, it was only Thursday. "Alright kids, meet the track team!"

All of them bowed, Echizen bowing for the heck of it. He did not want to be yelled at by the damned teacher, and she had proven to be someone not to mess with. All the sophomores decided to scare the freshmen, who all ended up hiding behind Echizen who did not even flinch. Ryuzaki-sensei smirked at the tough little boy; he was really catching her eye already. "Today, you are going to be partnered off with one of us" the leader track member yelled. "So be prepare to run and there is not such a thing as stopping for breath, keep going! Never stop!"

Everyone waited in anticipation as to how this was going to be finished; others thought that this was unfair and so not necessary. Who could run on forever without a break every now and then? Where all these people insane! Stepping forward, one of the track team members came to the nearest freshman. "You will be running with me" He turned to the leader and as soon as he nodded his aproval, started to jog away.

"Well, follow him!" Ryuzaki sensei snapped. She was going to make sure that they all were going get a workout out of this. She was going to make sure that they were sore for the next activity planned for tomorrow, she wanted to have them begging for mercy. She eagerly watched them all pair off and then smirked even more when the small dark-green haired kid was paired with Kaido, no one seemed to have wanted to be paired with him in specialty.

"Ah!" Echizen looked to the side to see Horio and the rest who were already struggling to keep up with their partner. Echizen was slightly amused and disappointed at how much they were lacking, it was just running, what was so hard about that.

"Fshhhh" Kaido hissed as he looked down at the boy catching his attention once again "You better not lag it, freshman" Echizen only looked up at him; his hat tilted up so one of his golden eyes could see Kaido perfectly. Usually this would intimidate someone, but it did not even face Kaido who glared back at the short boy. Echizen could also work with provoking someone, but something told him that there was a short temper behind Kaido, and he wanted to test it.

"Hn" was all Echizen said, not even flinching. Kaido scoffed and began to run, Echizen keeping up with him right at his side. Ryuzaki -sensei's lips curled as she watched them run at the same pace, side by side and neither one of them giving in. If Kaido sped up, so did Echizen, if he slowed down, Echizen would take the lead, if Echizen slowed down, Kaido would find a way to catch up.

"Hmm, that kid is very interesting" she said to herself her eyes twinkling. There was just something about that kid…

"Fshhhh" Kaido hissed as he glanced at the kid.

"Hmm"

* * *

"That was an awesome move Fuji, not even my eyes could see it, and I have amazing eyesight!" Kikumaru said as he walked beside his best friend to the library while pointing at his eyes and at the same time rubbing them. He was still in disbelief at how many times he had not been able to see the ball; he always prided himself in good eyesight. They had come late to school and would now have to go to their third period, but there was nothing to do in particular and they had gotten passes to go to the library and work on their project. "I could never come up with something like that"

"Thank you, I'm sure you could" Fuji smirked, he was feeling proud of himself but at the same time he wanted to see if Kikumaru could figure out a way to beat his new move. To know your weaknesses was strength alone. "You have improved some; you just need to work more on your stamina and I'm sure you can challenge it," Kikumaru pouted.

"Hn, how do you work on something that you don't even know how to work on?" Fuji chuckled while Kimumaru decided to brush it aside as nothing.

"Saa…..Something about endurance I think." Kikumaru made a face and then he stopped walking making Fuji bump his shoulder on his. Fuji was confused as to why his friend had suddenly stopped "What's the-huh" That was when Fuji's eyes opened to reveal the blue color of his eyes, Kikumaru was pointing at something and he looked scared of whatever it was.

"It's them, I can't go in there! I didn't even know he was going to be here at the library" Sure enough, the guys they were currently stalking where there. Oishi Syuichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu, the men they wanted. Fuji could feel his heart beat rise and himself getting nervous and breathless at just the sight of Tezuka, he could only imagine what Oishi did to Kikumaru. Infatuations, a crush, love, whatever it was it surely was a powerful thing to play on your emotions so high out of key.

"Well, we can go in there and act like we don't know them at all, and that we're too cool for them or we can coward and hide like we always do" Fuji muttered making Kikumaru look at him with large scared eyes. Eiji was like a cat, friendly but when someone came near him that made him nervous, or feel something he was not used to feeling, he would run and fast. It was not like Oishi made him feel in danger; it was because Oishi made his heart beat fast and made him act shy that he kept away.

"You have a point there" Kikumaru said as he grinned at his friend "Let's….run away and caward!" Fuji's glare made Kikumaru reconsider, Fuji Syusuke was done with cowering away from this man named Tezuka Kunimitsu "Alright, alright, let's face the music!" Even though Kikumaru really wanted to die now than to be put under the pressure of being in Oishi's line of view.

"Then let's go" Fuji smiled. Kikumaru nodded and then both of them walked inside looking as confident as they could. Once inside Oishi looked up to the redhead and the brunet beside him. They both looked familiar to him for some reason, he just could not remember from where. Tezuka on the other hand, kept a sharp eye on Fuji who was laughing with the redheaded boy, who had started looking at books. It stirred something he did not like deep within himself. He also had to wonder if the boy who had approached him that time had moved on.

His eyes still followed Fuji as a girl came to ask if they needed assistance and then lead them to a computer. Both getting a computer next to their table, Tezuka was so lost into it that he was startled when Oishi spoke.

"Have you tried to talk to the principal?" Oishi asked softly and suddenly, trying to look away from the red head that he just knew he had seen somewhere. Secretly Fuji and Kikumaru were listening in on them, all the while typing away on their research.

"Ah, I have, but he won't see me. He refuses to do so, and has told his secretaries that no forms to form clubs are to be given to me and a list of other people" Tezuka muttered as he placed the book he had been looking at back in the shelves. "He personally has a list of the ones that are not to see him. Even Ryuzaki-sensei is on it." Oishi looked confused and shook his head.

"Then what are we going to do, we have enough people who want it back. If we don't have a way to start it, then what good is it" Tezuka nodded. He had considered maybe a walk out or a strike, but it was not worth their studies. He did not want to disrupt school for other students just in the means to get tennis back. He just wished he knew if there was another way to accomplish this.

"And he used that list to not re-instate it by punishing the students in it" Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Thing is, we had the whole school in that list thanks to some girls, now we can't even use someone else to do this." a thought hit him then "But there are new freshmen this year who could" Oishi nodded with hope. "If a freshman could do this, we could get the tennis team back"

"Yes, but wouldn't the same get repeated" Tezuka had to think about it now. What freshman would be able to, even start their, own club? Most of them were already in a club of their own since they were forced to join on at the beginning of the year. Whoever it was, needed to want tennis back. If the same where to happen and their club not brought back, this year was going to be as gloomy as the others were.

Fuji and Kikumaru looked at each other and sighed at the question. Only if they could, they too would know how to get tennis back, but they had surveyed the freshman the first day. Going to every freshman class, for their project, but none of them seemed to have responded positively on the playing tennis part.

"I hate seeing Oishi so sad, we have to do something Fuji" Fuji smiled at the red head and patted him in the head, telling him it was going to be all right. He hated to see Tezuka sad as well, but what more can they do when the one who controls the school wanted to take this away.

What was the hope that their survey results were wrong?

* * *

"I-I-I can't…gasp… get up" Horio complained as he was on his back, flat on the floor. Echizen was panting slightly and sitting cross-legged, his mind somewhere else as he though a few things over. As for every other freshman, they were in the same predicament as Horio, the struggle to breathe was painful. In the background, you could see Ryuzaki-sensei was laughing her ass off. She really did find this funny.

Unknown to her, golden eyes glared at her in annoyance. Pulling at his shirt and sighing, Echizen stood up in hopes to stop her heavy witch cackling. His friends all gasped as they witness his departing, and something at them tugged at them, they wanted him to stay seated beside them. Echizen had wondered why the hell people wanted him around when he tried to push them away.

"Ah, where are you going Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro managed out, but even he could not move as he fell forward on his face. Echizen did not even turn around. All he could hear then was a lot of moaning and groans of pain.

"Echizen!" Horio yelled trying to stand up, but the effort was in vain, for his muscles were so tense and they hurt so much, he ended back on his back, looking like a struggling turtle. Echizen sighed as he turned around to see him, and then decided to continue with his plan. He had debated it all in his mind over and over, turning the idea, but he guessed this old hag was the best one to ask out of anyone else.

"Mada Mada Dane" he muttered to himself as he came to stand in front of Ryuzaki-sensei and the Sophomore track team, as if he had not just ran over 23 miles in just two hours. The sophomores all stared at him in disbelief and Ryuzaki was a little startled to have the small freshman suddenly standing beside her.

"Oh." Ryuzaki-sensei said; "Is there something I can help you with" Echizen nodded his head slowly, Ryizaki-sensei rose a brow since the cap hid the boy's eyes.

"I was wondering if you would sponsor a club I want to start" Echizen tilted his hat up to show his eyes, and then made a face "Racket ball club" Echizen shrugged. His dad had come up with the name; he had just gone along with it, since he himself had no creative name to come up for a tennis club. Pulling out the papers from a small backpack he had brought with him, he headed her, the papers. Reading them over, Ryuzaki's eyes widen as she read the description of 'racket Ball'.

"You want to restart a tennis club" All the sophomores where even shocked, as was Kaido this time. The kid was nothing special to him being able to run fast enough to keep up with him, but he lacked some endurance. However, he was when it came to him wanting to reinstate tennis as a sport back into the heart of Seigaku.

"Yes, but for that, I will need at least twenty participants. If anyone is willing, in part if you would be the coach to allow it" Kaido was the first to step up. He wanted tennis back, and if this freshman could pull it off, he'd stand behind him.

"Kaido Kaoru, sign me up" Echizen looked indifferent about it, but some of the track members looked back and forth to each other.

"Me too!" yelled someone else, getting courage enough.

"Same here!"

Ryuzaki smirked. "Leave the rest to me Kid," She wanted to see how far he would get, when Tezuka could not get that far. Oh, Tezuka had executed it perfectly and nearly brought it back, but at the end of the day, that proved to be impossible. The principal refused it, ripped papers apart, and placed locks of the fences around the tennis courts, barbed wire at the top so no one would try to climb over. She could not wait to tell Tezuka and Oishi, and she could not wait for them to meet this small freshman.

This year was proving itself even more interesting by the second.

* * *

Inui was doing some calculations as he collected data from new herbs he had collected. One of his friends who was in a cooking class had recommended so of them such as mint and rosemary. There was one that he was just dying to try tarragon. He wanted to mix it with some spices such as ground cinnamon to cover it with a sweet taste.

Even though he was not sure of the color, or if they alone could over power the disgusting gut wrenching taste his new Inui _CinaRagon_ juice would have. He could only create it and search for someone to test it on. "Need to get a guinea pig, but whom"

Kawamura who was in the background made a run for it.

"Kaido! You are not going to quit track are you, after we have worked so hard!" Inui looked up to the track team who were around his precious Kaido. This was new news to him, he had never thought that Kaido would quit, and there must be a reason. Inui was sure of it, he kept staring as they left, his heart pounding to follow and ask Kaido himself, but he was much to scare.

"I'm not sure"

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Act Six: Kendo

******Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Ryuzaki-sensei" the strong voice called making the said woman to look up at the handsome, young, and one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu. So refined, so perfect, so respectful, the perfect student and it did not seem like any girl was good enough for him, not a single girl could stand at his side and compliment him. He seriously was a contradictory work of art, that not even she herself could understand, but she could not help but be charmed by him. Even in her old age, she could trip over him. He walked near the desk and looked down on her "You called for me?" He asked, polite as ever.

"Yes, I did. Here" She placed the papers before him. She wanted his approval before she signed it "I want your opinion," She spoke as he looked over the papers, quickly reading them over. "It's a club that wants to be started by one of my freshman, from my Physical education class. He said he had signed into Soccer, but was thinking about dropping it for this. His mother and father have both already signed approval forms for him, he just needs me to sponsor it and team members" All the while she was explaining, Tezuka was left speechless at the document he was looking at.

"Racket Ball?" Tezuka looked up from the paper to the old woman, a raised brow in confusion to the awful name given to tennis. Ryuzaki simply smirked as she tapped her pen into the wood of her desk with a smug look on her face. She thought that perhaps he might not want to approve it, but she knew that this had caught his interest completely.

"Well" She drawled, "He spoke with me right after class and said, very arrogantly if I may say 'I'm bringing tennis back'"

**Act Six**: Kendo

It was currently lunchtime and Echizen was starving. As he walked over to the line to get something since he did not have time to pack anything that morning, he bumped into someone familiar. "We have to stop bumping into each other kid," The taller one said and Echizen looked up at him "Especially when you walk with your eyes closed, I guess it can't be helped, it can't"

"You are" Echizen said in a nonchalant voice, just to play with him. He did usually forget the faces of people, but when it came to this one in particular. Well, let us just say that he could not simply forget about this annoying person. It interest him too much, wich was another odd thing about him, since nothing ever interested him other than tennis or his cat Karupin.

"You already forgot me? I'm hurt" Momo sighed, feeling bothered by that comment but decided to brush it aside "But I guess you've bumped your head way to many times, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, remember?" Echizen smirked and it became obvious to Momo that the kid had pretended not to know him. He was just amusing himself by making him present himself once again, he didn't know how to feel about this though.

"The only one I seem to bump into is you; maybe it's you who should look where you are going" Momo's eye was twitching as he glared at the boy "Mada mada dane"

"Why you!" Momo then kept his cool "Ah, well, maybe if you weren't such a short little kid, then we wouldn't have this problem, it's not like I am going to walk around looking at the ground all the time" Echizen glared this time, Momo had hit a sore spot. Why was he always the one being called short any way? Not that it mattered; being tall sucked more than being short.

"Well, maybe if you were level headed, you wouldn't be such an airhead" Echizen hissed as he looked away, he didn't have his hat on now to actually cover his face and eyes. Sure being tall, meant you didn't have to ask for help to get things down, but being small also had its perks. "As well as something huge in the way of everyone else"

"Well, aren't you cute" Momo suddenly wrapped an arm around the dark green haired boy and pulled him to him as he slightly bent over him "So, this is the second time I introduced myself, you've never introduced yourself to me or told me your whole name." Echizen's heart kicked a little, his body grew Goosebumps from the contact with Momo, but he managed to ignore it.

"Get off me!" he hissed.

"Come on!"

"Arg, fine, Echizen Ryoma" He glared when Momoshiro's index finger pocked his cheek. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, now let's get some lunch, I'm starving" Echizen sneered.

"Hn, you are not starving" Echizen said as he threw his elbow against Momo's stomach. "Get off!"

"Ouch, That's mean"

On the other side of the cafeteria Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo all sat down and each let out a sigh of discomfort mixed with relief. Every muscle in their body was killing them, no matter how they moved they ached badly. "Man, that workout yesterday was painful, what do we have to do today anyway. I don't think I can handle it anymore."

"Kendo" Katsuo responded he was positive and so was Kachiro. Horio looked over the schedule and sighed. All the while not noticing the shy glances that Katsuo and Kachiro had started throwing each other, surreptitiously.

"Oh, where's Echizen" Horio suddenly asked as he looked around. The other two shrugged, they knew Echizen would come around. Horio on the other hand looked all around the cafeteria until he spotted him…..with Momoshiro. The two of them looked like they were playfully flirting with each other, he gasped when Momo wrapped his arms around Echizen. Then he watched as both of them picked up a large amount of food and went to sit down on a table together, just the two of them while having their little eating contest.

They already looked like good friends.

'_How…how can they eat so much'_ was his last thought as he had lost his appetite.

* * *

Later that day, Physical Education.

"Well, how is the little work out from yesterday?" everyone but Echizen groaned as they tried their hardest to keep up right. All their muscles ached and their bodies had been in pain all day long, they had dreaded coming here, the only one who had wanted to come to phys ed was Echizen "Come, today we are going to just sit down and watch some Kendo, Tezuka is not a sophomore, but he will tell you some about Kendo. You'll see a couple of duels and then the day will be over" Everyone sunk to their knees except Echizen who only sighed at them.

Ryuzaki-sensei on the other hand only watched him with interest. His eyes, they reminded her of someone she once knew, but what was the kid's name? She had yet to ask and yet to look over the list of students to even bother remembering their names So long as all 48 of them were here, she really did not bother with roll call. Looking over the list she sighed, so many of them. After going through one page, she re-looked it over and then she finally stopped at one name.

Echizen Ryoma.

She shook her head; this really was a small world. If Echizen Ryoma was the samurai junior to his father: T he great, Echizen Nanjirou. However, she had to say that even though similarities were shown, both he and his father were different in personality. Nanjirou had a more free and loud trouble making spirit, while his son here, if it was, was a more quiet, provoking kind of little demon. Though both were cocky, his son was just cooler about it, with being able to keep his feelings on the quiet.

Echizen on the other hand watched as Tezuka came to the front and begun to talk to all of them, then another guy was there. "Hey there, I'm Oishi Syuichirou! I'm from the bowling club, but Tezuka has asked me to help him out with this exercise, as I'm new at this as well." Everyone nodded while Echizen looked bored.

"Alright, everyone listen up" Everyone stiffened when Tezuka called to attention; it even got Echizen's attention. "First you must understand that Kendo is used to mold your mind and body, for physical help, to help you battle like martial arts" Tezuka went on and lost Echizen there. There was little the dark-green haired teen knew about Kendo, and that was all he wanted to know. He wanted to go out and play tennis instead.

"This here is the Shinai" Tezuka said as he held out the wooden like Japanese sword that was used during battle. All of them could say they kind of knew that. Echizen just watched as they explained the equipment and how to put it on. Where they ever going to get down to battling each other, or was patience one of the things they wanted to teach them. He was down with that, because at the moment he seemed to have all the time in the world.

* * *

**In the Equipment Supply Room**

"I can't believe we're stalking them even during sport education" Fuji commented and then looked up only to be shocked by his redheaded best friend "Uh…Eiji"

"Don't I look cool Fuji?" The cat like red head laughed and swung the wooden sword around in glee. He thought that it was all incredible! He moved left right, and then amazingly did a back flip in the narrow area, landing perfectly. "Uh….Fuji, what's wrong?"

"Uh…maybe we shouldn't be here messing around with the equipment" Fuji rubbed the back of his head; even he was wearing some of the equipment.

"You know, you look awesome in that" Fuji smiled, the look changing from worried to a more relaxed one as he looked down at himself. The brunet soon shrugged.

"Let's get out of here either way, we don't want to be caught" Just when they turned around, they saw Ryuzaki-sensei standing at the doorway with a clipboard on one hand and the other on her hip. What scared them the most was the huge evil smile that was spread across her face as if she had just found her new victims.

"Hello there" She really had found her new victims.

"Too late, Nya"

* * *

The lesson had ended with Tezuka and Oishi battling it out with each other. It had been more of a demonstration more than a battle, and Echizen had followed their every move. He had to say, they moved well. As soon as the lesson was over, they were all dismissed "that was awesome, was it not!" Horio yelled in his excitement, everyone else around him also ecstatic about what they had just seen. It seems that all of them had forgotten that they should be in pain.

Ryoma ignored Horio who was now talking and getting people to surround him as they either agreed or disagreed with him. Echizen walked away when he saw Ryuzaki-sensei waving off to him "Hey, Ryoma-kun, where are you off to?" Kachiro called out once more. The dark-green haired boy was always going off on his own and not a word about it. All the boys watched as Ryoma walked over to Ryuzaki-sensei and started to follow her towards her office.

"Is….Echizen in trouble?"

"I don't know"

Once inside, Echizen saw two other boys. One a brunet, his hair light for the color and he almost looked feminine, and a red headed one who looked like a cat and a bouncy person, at the moment surprised. "Echizen-kun, meet Fuji-kun and Kikumaru-kun, two boys who are in trouble at the moment"

"Uh….Nice to meet you" Echizen said, his hat tilting to the side.

"Nice to meet you too" The other two mumbled and looked back at Ryuzaki-sensei. She rolled her eyes as she sighed. Why the hell was everyone looking at her like she was the bad guy here? Fine, might as well get it over with now. Ignoring their worried stares, she decided to get down to business.

"Alright, I have signed the papers and I'm happy to sponsor your club. I have gotten two main signatures, and six others, in for you. These two can make it ten, plus their punishment will be to help you find the ten other players" she winked and then settled down on her desk. "Well, get out of here, I have other things to do than to baby sit you!" Looking at her strange, all three walked out.

"Hmm" Fuji said as he looked at the two signatures that were on the clipboard. It was Tezuka and Oishi. "What exactly is this new club that you are trying to make…for Tezuka to approve" he mumbled the last part and Ryoma shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Tennis club" Fuji's eyes shot open and Eiji glomped him.

"Oh! Ochibi-chan has a lot of guts!"

"Count us in, we'll help" Fuji said as he signed and then Eiji signed. They both made Ryoma sign next. It was going to be a one less signature. "Alright, let's go. Working together we can make this happen" Echizen sighed as both the other boys hugged him and begun to drag him out. Seven…eight….nine… ten? More signatures!

'_Somehow I feel like they are doing this for a reason other than Tennis' _

* * *

So...looks you for the review YaoiFanaticFreak, hope you stay and enjoy more of the story!!

Please review!


	7. Act Seven Sign For The Sake Of Your Fate

******Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ha!" Inui proclaimed, "Another juice in the bag, say hello to the Mega May Fly relapse Intermixed Inui juice " Then he turned to his friend, Kawamura Takashi who flinched away from him as soon as he saw the glasses gleam with mischief. The boy was well aware of what Inui had in that beaker. A bubbling substance like that also screamed danger.

"Ah, Inui….please don't look at me like-" –CRASH- Both of them looked up when they heard someone fall; it was a red headed boy and a brunet, who had fallen over and crashed into the fake skeleton in the science room. They had seen them earlier during the school day; they were showing people their clipboard and doing something with it. They watched as both the guys ran their way and then presented it to them. Looking at it, they saw a seemingly short list of students, one of them that caught Inui's eye, being Kaido's name at the top of the list. Then Oishi and Tezuka…not that those names mattered to Inui.

"Will you like to sign up for our Ochibi-chan's attempts at bringing a tennis team to Seigaku?" Kikumaru asked tilting his head to the side, a large smile on his face "Nya, please say yes, nya!" he begged.

"Don't make me do something that'll include breaking your bones" Fuji hissed opening his eyes making the other, two freeze over in fear moreover, Kawamura thought Inui was the scariest thing in the world, he had been wrong. This brunet boy was someone they did not want to mess with.

"Uh….sure" Kawamura signed fast. Inui on the other hand, wanted to sign, but he also had a juice that no one would try. He decided to take this to his advantage, he had used as many fresh herbs and the spiciest spices ever. This new drink was hot.

"You'll have to try my Inui juice first," Inui said. Kikumaru and Fuji looked at it curiously. Kikumaru jumped back when he saw it bubble, but Fuji was intrigued.

"Sure. I am a bit thirsty. I'd like to try it"

"Fu-Fuji!"

-**Act 7: **Sign For The Sake Of Your Fate

Echizen sighed as he walked out of class, math was an all right subject for him never good at it but not bad at it either, but now he was just hungry. Just as he was going to head towards the lunch area he was suddenly jumped on by someone who hugged him tight and would not let him go. "Ochibi-chan, whah Fujiko drank something that was evil and look at him!" Echizen glanced over at the brunet and wondered what was wrong with him, the boy looked alright.

"Uh, he looks normal" Kikumaru blinked a couple of times and then looked over at Fuji, as if he was expecting to see a monster or something. That was not the case it seemed.

"So…..you didn't turn into a monster, nya" Was all the red head said before Fuji started to chuckle. He then turned to the smaller boy.

"We've got three more signatures, from Arai-san, Kawamura-san, and Inui-san, but that was just it. So we still have to go four more signatures" Fuji sighed "Last time Tezuka got a lot, but because of it many got in trouble. Most of them were seniors who already left, and so many are scared to even sign up, and most freshmen this year don't seem interested" Fuji shrugged then he turned to his red-head best friend "Though drinking that juice was delicious though, Eiji, I recommend it"

"What are you crazy? Nya!" Kikumaru trembled as he clutched harder onto Echizen who seemed to be suffocating "That thing looked and even smelled evil!"

"Uh, so four more signatures?" Echizen managed to ask. He swore this red headed boy was going to kill him with lack of air.

"Yeah" that was when Echizen's stomach decided to make itself known to try to remind him that it was time to eat. "Saa, well it is lunch time, come, we'll eat together" It was not as if Echizen was even given a choice as he was dragged there by both of them. Once at the cafeteria, they got VIP for their lunch do to the fact that Fuji and Kikumaru had people who admired them and let them cut, them dragging Echizen along with them. People simply stared at the new boy, his features cute and exotic, dark green hair, golden eyes. They just knew he was someone who they would have to respect as well.

"Let's sit over there, nya!" he said and they sat down at a random empty table. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were shocked when they saw Echizen sitting with upperclassmen. Momo who was still in line looked at Echizen, he wanted to pester the boy some more. He also knew the other boys. They were seniors here at the school this year. Really nice too, unless you got on their bad side.

Once he got his lunch he walked over to them "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all, nya!" Kikumaru said. Fuji smiled.

"Hey, skyscraper, want to sign up for our club?" Echizen decided to say as he placed the clip board in front of Momo. Momoshiro looked it over and tilted his head. Fuji and Kikumaru smiled at each other, if the Ochibi knew this person, then it wasn't bad if they played with him as well.

"What is it about?" Momo decided to ask, as he looked it over, racket ball making him doubt signing it.

"Tennis"

"Tennis"

"Tennis"

Momo flinched away when all three pairs of eyes were on him. Mischievous dark blue eyes, light icy blue eyes, and taunting golden eyes "Wow, you guys are really selling this out" he said and then got a determine look in his violet eyes "count me in, when it comes to tennis, I'm all for it!" Momo gladly signed it, but Fuji could not help himself as he took the clipboard away.

"You have just signed your fate over to us" his eyes glared "You have to follow all Echizen-chan has to say to you" Echizen's eye twitched.

"Echizen-chan?" he muttered to himself. That one was a new one. "Don't call me that" He spoke out making Fuji and Kikumaru to tease him even more. Momo on the other hand was in deep thought of the proposal 'do everything Echizen says?' Is that the same as courting him?

* * *

"Uh, hey Echizen" Horio said as the boy entered the locker rooms. Echizen ignored them while he placed his things down and got things opened his locker.

"Hey" He muttered.

"Uh, Ryoma-kun, we saw you sitting down with some upperclassmen this morning, was something the matter?" Kachiro decided to ask, all of them were too nervous. Echizen glanced at them and shrugged.

"I don't know" that made them all sweat drop.

"Come on Echizen, you where there. Why were they talking to you?" Echizen thought back on it, oh yeah. He needed three more signatures so he could go turn in the form. What was it today? Monday. Today Soccer practice would start and at the end of it, he was going to quit. He just hoped that this damned club idea worked, otherwise he would be out of a sport, and would only get lucky if they welcomed him somewhere.

All those people were putting their fate in his hands. Damn, that was twenty lives. Glancing at the other three boys who seemed to have given up on him he decided to tell them, "Do you want to be the final three to sign up into this?" The three other boys looked at the clipboard and looked confused.

"What is it for?" Katsuo asked.

"To create a new tennis club" The other three boys looked shocked, but nodded nonetheless. Well, except Horio who was having doubts about it all. He was never one to trust people, but he was a follower.

"Aren't you going to sign?" Kachiro asked him as he presented the clip to him. Horio crossed his arms and got a hard thinking look on his face. Echizen on the other hand had finished dressing and turned to look at what the colorful freshman was debating with. It wasn't that hard to sign for tennis, what was there to think about, it was tennis!

"We could get in big trouble for this, I already signed up for soccer, and I could give it up though, aww man!" Horio then got a pleased look on his face "Then again I have two years of tennis experience, that shouldn't go to waste" He smirked at the three other boys as he pretended to be superior to them. The boy was just to full of himself. Very to full of himself, Echizen thought.

"Just sign!" Kachiro and Katsuo yelled at him making him grab the clipboard and sign it. Echizen looked it over and placed it in his locker before heading out. The other three boys following close behind.

* * *

Once on the soccer field all the soccer team gathered around "Wow, we have such a large turnout this year" Coach Ruiz said he was usually the one who taught frosh soccer team. He usually got advice from the other coaches, but today it was just him. Every other team was on a home away game with another school "This is only my second year teaching soccer, and I hope all of you like it. Don't make me cut you," he said. The freshmen all sneered, there was no way they were going to get cut from the team, many of them where ready to show off in the position they wanted.

Echizen had read up on soccer, the rules seemed simple enough. Just don't touch the ball with the hand and don't kick it out of the field. Dribble it with the foot all the way to the other side. He watched some of the freshmen start to play with their balls and kick them around. He decided to see what he could do this one day. "Pass it Ryoma-kun!" Kachiro called out. Shrugging he did, just for the heck of it.

The smaller boy tried to stop it by stepping over the ball, but ended up being the one on the floor. Echizen stepped on it to stop it as it rolled itself back to him and it was actually simple. It felt a bit weird since he was not used to doing things with his feet other than running, but it was almost like basketball. However, you dribbled the ball differently and the goals and rules were different.

Coach Ruiz came over to them and started to talk to them. Echizen watched as he did some tricks and told him the proper way to heel and kick a ball, and what kind of footing would get him the ball to travel the fastest. One of the toughest things to learn in soccer was how to know how to pass it, one wrong move and the other team could have it.

Besides that, it kept you on your toes. Otherwise, you would trip over the ball while you were running and trying to pass it at the same time. At the end of it all, practice had been fun, and now they were walking to the locker rooms. Echizen stopped when he heard something coming from the left, the small gym was still open. The small dark-green haired teen decided to look inside and smiled slightly to himself.

The ball thudded all across the court as if someone obese was bouncing it but it was a guy who was in great shape, spiky hair and sparkling purple eyes. Echizen could not take his eyes off him. He watched his muscles ripple under his shirt as he jumped up and did a dunk. The boy landed down on his feet and then said "DON!" while fixing his spiky hair. If Echizen was a girl, he would have giggled maybe even squealed and fainted, but he wasn't, and even then he wouldn't do such a thing, that's why all that came out of his mouth was:

"Mada Mada Dane"

That alone seemed to have startled the older boy as he looked over his shoulder to the much smaller one. Large golden mischievous eyes slightly covered by a white cap, a sneer on his face, and he made a perfect picture of a kitten plotting something dangerous. "Echizen, what are you doing here?" Echizen shrugged. Did he need a reason to be here? Oh well. He had one.

"I want a rematch"

* * *

"Hey, where did Ryoma-kun went to?" Kachiro asked suddenly.

"I don't know I thought he was right behind us" Katsuo responded as he looked around.

"Ah, you never know with that Echizen" Horio stretched out as he tried to change his own clothes. The other two glare at him, but they knew that it was the truth. There was no way of telling what was going on inside Echizen's mind. He always seemed to be up to something and off on his own.

* * *

They were at the center line, on opposite sides and both were smirking. The ball was sent flying high above their heads by Momo, and soon both reached for it. This time Echizen was quicker and managed to get the ball, he ran past Momo to reach the basket on the other side. Momo was taken aback by Echizen's sudden fast reflexes and chased after him; he was going to get the ball back. There was no way he could let someone as small and as cute as Echizen to get his way.

Just as Echizen made a move to throw the ball into the basket, he was not surprised to see Momo there in time to catch it and take it away. He moved as fast as he could to catch up with Momo who had started to run to the other side of the court and just as he was going to throw it in, Echizen hit the ball out of his hands and it slipped to the side.

Still bouncing, the both of them made a move to get to it. Echizen managed to wrap his small body around it as he fell on top of it and Momo wrapped his body around Echizen as he fell on top of the smaller boy. He was glad that he had not crushed him, as he set one arm to the side to keep half of his weight off the smaller boy "don't be a ball hog" He snapped just to distract him from the worry that he felt for the kid under him.

"Get off!" Echizen hissed, he unfolded and let the ball just reach arm length away from him. Momo complied with getting up, and as Echizen noticed it was to get to the ball. His fingers barely brushing it, Echizen pulled it to himself and was soon up and about running for the other side. Momo had fallen to the floor and cursed as he watched Echizen run. He got up to follow, but it was too late.

The Dark-green haired boy had made a basket.

"One to nothing" Echizen remarked.

"HEY!" Both of them were startled by the old man standing there, a bandana over his head, his back hunched, A cigarette in his mouth and a displeased look on his face. "Get outta here already kids; I have a job to do"

"Guess we'll have to continue this later" Echizen pouted as Momo did what he was told. He had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Hello out there.... Well, thank you for your review YaoiFanaticFreak- They are going to first have to go through the principal...though that will land later....Soon I guess. I hope you enjoy while you wait for them to create their team.

Please Review.


	8. Act Eight:Boys Day Out

**Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

Ah, the weekends, the best days to spend with friends…well, friends that dragged you out for their own personal enjoyment.

Fuji leaned down to Echizen's height and pressed his hand to the younger boy's forehead, there was hardly a reaction and his temperature seemed normal "Are you sure he has been spacing out more than usual Kikumaru, he seems fine" Kikumaru stomped his foot. He knew there was something wrong with Echizen. He was good at knowing these things! Fuji pulled away and looked over at his redheaded friend.

"I am telling you, since we met him he has been cocky with a level head, but two days ago he started to space out" Fuji was not surprise at Kikumaru's observation, when someone became his friend he tried to notice everything from them. The only thing was that he knew his boundaries, except with Oishi whom he also now knew his brand of underwear and other many personal things. "Look at him now, his eyes are in a haze"

It took a moment for Echizen to realize that he was being thoroughly analyzed under a pair of critical eyes. "Uh…what?"

"Are you feeling alright Ochibi?" Kikumaru questioned, Echizen raised a brow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kikumaru and Fuji looked at each other before looking down at the dark-green haired kid.

"By any chance, do you like someone?"

-** Act 8-**Boys Day Out

Kikumaru was licking his ice cream while Echizen and Fuji both looked over the reviews for what movie to see that afternoon. When Ryuzaki-sensei had first brought them together, both Fuji and Kikumaru became addicted to the small green haired boy. He was fun to tease, and fun to have around. Especially when he proved to have a sadistic side like Fuji and a playful side like Kikumaru, but he always seem to hide that one do to the fact that he was also a bit shy when it came to making a fool of himself, that just made him aloof. The boy could take a challenge though, since he was also cocky and most of the time egocentric.

"So, have you decided what we are going to see, nya" Fuji and Echizen were still arguing amongst each other over it and then looked up to the redhead, both feeling frustrated. Kikumaru just glanced at them innocently making the other two boys sighed, they had tried flipping a coin, but that was not going to cut it.

"Alright" Fuji decided, "Let's cut out comedy and adventure" Since that was the movies genre that they wanted to see. Echizen wanted to see a sport one with an adventure, but Fuji wanted to see a comedy with romance of an epic love.

"How about horror" Echizen suggested, Kikumaru leaned in then. He might not look like it, sometimes-random things would scare him, but he loved horror movies. They had an inexplicable spine tingling sensation that came with them.

"Ah! Let us watch that new one that came out, what was it called? _Pandemonium_" Fuji and Echizen looked at him with raised brow. They looked to each other and then they nodded. "Afterwards we can go eat, and then we can go exploring around" Kikumaru said as they headed up the stairs to the theater. The place that they were was like a circular plaza with many entertainment centers, as well as an arcade with lots of games and they served soda and pizza.

The reason they were having this day to themselves to hang out, was to get to know each other better. They wanted to include Echizen, as their new friend, as well as they had nothing better to do. Even though they could be playing tennis, that was probably their next stop after they eat. This place even had its own private tennis courts were anyone could come and play in reserve. Fuji and Kikumaru already had one reserved under their name.

* * *

_Somewhere out there with Momoshiro…. _

"Onii-chan!" A small boy called as he hit the ball, and then laughed.

Momoshiro smiled as well and then sent the ball back. Every now and then, he would play with all his siblings, since during the week he was busy with school and other random things, he always took time to spend with them when he could. Thing was that he was constantly thinking about Echizen and every now and then he would catch himself wondering what the dark green haired brat was doing.

They never got to finish their game, but that encounter had been won by the small boy. Momo decided that it was not going to stay like that, he was going to challenge again whenever he could. As to when that was going to happen, he had no idea. He returned the ball and decided to bring himself back into the game, the here and now.

"Come on, come one, hit the ball back"

* * *

_As for Oishi _

Oishi was mentoring today.

He had volunteered to mentor those younger than himself for at least an hour here and there. He usually had fun doing it, but all the running kids and their way of speech brought back the image of a curious red head. One that was always bouncing around and popping out of nowhere, just to say good morning, or hello.

"Oishi-sensei, I don't get this"

"Ah" he said as he looked at the problem "you add here, then subtract" The small child seemed to understand and went back to finish his math problem so he could then color in the picture that it would bring out.

* * *

_For Tezuka _

Tezuka was reading.

Then suddenly the names in the text seemed to change to say 'Tezuka', 'Fuji', and he had to stop reading to rub the bridge of his nose and close his eyes. What was he thinking? Just because there was a small amount of romance….he was going insane wasn't he?

* * *

_And Inui….._

Inui was making a new juice.

"I have to come up with something not even Fuji-kun will be able to handle"

* * *

_Back with the others_

Kaido was doing a light jog when he caught sight of a couple of classmates.

"Ah! Kaido-kun!" the red head called, Kikumaru was so friendly to everyone that he knew everyone in his class, even Kaido. At one point, you would think that the whole school was his friend. There was no one who could come to hate him. The bandana-wearing boy stopped and looked at him, a startled look on his face. Either way, the movie they had gone to see was finished and they wanted to play now.

"Ah! Kikumaru-sempai"

"Do you want to hang out with us and Ochibi; we are going to the tennis courts" Kaido let out a hissing breath as he thought about it. Echizen on the other hand was busy struggling to get out of the red head's grip. It looked as if he was being strangled.

"Sorry, I don't have a tennis racket we me at the moment." Fuji smiled.

"Saa, you can rent one there, come" There was no room for argument. Nodding Kaido decided to go with them. Once they reached the tennis courts, they heard a loud commotion about a group of older boys there. All four Seigaku boys glanced out to the court and pondered over what had happened between the match that was when they head a viewer say:

"Whoa! Sasabe-san and his bullet serve are so awesome!"

"Hmm," Echizen said, making Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kaido look down at him "This is interesting"

"True" Fuji remarked.

"Is there anyone out there who is willing to take us on?" Sasabe called out, feeling smug about himself and his ability at tennis. So far, all that had challenged him had tasted defeat, and he could not wait to take someone else down. Echizen pulled his racket out while his companions stared at him startled, everyone else seemed to have backed away, but Echizen seemed to be right in the middle of the trouble. This was like a new side of him all together.

"You are going to play him Ochibi?" Echizen waved at them as he made his way to the court.

"Fsshh, cocky rookie" he said and Fuji had to agree.

"Yeah, I wonder what he has in store" Everyone watched as the smaller boy acted incompetent.

"Can you teach me to play some hard tennis like yours?" Sasabe and his friends looked startled for a moment and then they began to laugh. Sasabe neared the net and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure kid that is if you think you can handle playing with the big boys" Echizen nodded and handed Sasabe the ball, he was soon waiting for him to serve the ball. Sasabe went to the end of the court and got ready to serve the ball. As the ball came his way Echizen was careful to calculate the speed of his ball and had made sure that, he was using a handy cap, his right hand. The ball looked normal, one that anyone could hit and Sasabe had a smug look on his face when he returned it. "Come on kid, you can do better than that, here another I'll start with a handy cap"

Sasabe served a light underhand serve. That got on Echizen's nerves and he send the ball back at a faster pace, the ball hitting on loud impact on the other side that Sasabe barely had any time to react to it. Sasabe's friends all gasped.

"He scored on you Sasabe"

"Hey, hey, that was just me playing around with the kid, just watch" he got a scary look in his eye "I am going to wipe the floor with him" Echizen smirked, his cap hiding his eyes.

"You should play seriously" That pissed Sasabe off big time, he threw the ball up.

"You better not chicken out brat!" His friends all got smug looks on their faces when they saw that move he had just executed.

"There it is Sasabe's bullet Serve." Echizen returned it easily.

"That's too slow!" He complained. Sasabe was shocked that the small boy had been able to return it.

"What?" before he even had more time to question it, he was already running to catch up with the ball to throw it to the other side. His friends all the while were shocked that the brat had returned Sasabe's bullet serve, on top of that, he was faring well with him. The ball going back and forth while Sasabe struggled a bit to get it.

"Go Ochibi!" Kikumaru cheered. Fuji was enjoying the match as well, while Kaido could care less. He already knew that person was lame. However, he had to admit the small dark green haired kid was amazing. Everyone watched as Echizen hit the ball hard and it hit right under between Sasabe's legs.

"Love a Thirty," Said one of Sasabe's friends, pissing Sasabe off.

"Shut up and stop keeping count!" Before any of them knew it, Echizen had easily dominated the game. Echizen was enjoying the progress, he did not even have to try at all to beat Sasabe, and he still had a long way to go. Sasabe on the other hand was angry and he knew he could do better; he was just letting the kid get on his nerves and on the best of him. He had to find a way to twist the game around. That was when Echizen hit in a fastball, which seemed to wake Sasabe up to the game.

Echizen served the ball again, and found it was difficult to get the ball through when the much taller boy seemed to want to use his height against him. Of course, it wasn't an obstacle that Echizen could not overcome. He high lobbed it right above Sasabe's head and hit a deep end shot, right before the line. Echizen had found his solution, but Sasabe was not about to be cool about it.

"Out!" he said when Echizen hit another deep end. Kikumaru got mad and started yelling that it was not and Fuji opened his eyes to glare. This of course was all done to stop Echizen's deep end shots. Echizen kept playing. He had no problem with it. When he initiated another deep end shot this time adding a bit of slice to it, Sasabe smirked "that is going to be out again stupid, you should give it up!"

However, to everyone's surprise the ball stayed where it landed and spun until it came to a stop. Right beside the line and in "That is in, right?" Sasabe was shocked. As the game progressed, Sasabe had not even scored once, while Echizen had already won half the game. Sasabe could not handle that, and when he was not able to reach the ball, he let his racket hit Echizen's face.

No one moved, even though both Kikumaru and Fuji were emitting evil auras and seemed ready to kill, though it was a given rule to not come into the court while there was a game. They waited for Echizen to stand up and face his opponent once more, "You're grip is weak" Echizen said, this time serious enough to end the game. "Mada Mada Dane" This time, Echizen brought out a move no one was expecting.

"Cool," roared the crowd.

"Awesome, who is that kid?"

"Ochibi, you rock!" Since then the game took a complete turn, the balls twisting to hit Sasabe right on the face. It was all in Echizen's revenge for being hit on the face with the racket. By the end of it, Sasabe looked completely scared out of his pants, that it amused Echizen to no end. Echizen had won the game, but Sasabe seemed to want to give up.

"That was just pure luck. You're not going to get away with this!"

"Forget it, you'll never win" Echizen said, serving the ball once more but it's speed and everything had increased dramatically that it made Sasabe run away. Echizen then walked back to his companions, Kikumaru tackling him, squeezing him with a large smile on his face and congratulating him.

"Let's go" Fuji said, and they headed to their own court to play. Once there, they collaborated up with Kikumaru-Echizen pair and Fuji-Kaido pair. While Kikumaru was all over the place, it did not seem to work for Echizen, whom seemed to be only a singles player. As for Kaido and Fuji, their attack tactics were different, and created a contracting defense against the other two reckless boys.

* * *

It had been fun, but Echizen was glad to be home. Once he stepped inside, he barely got to sit down by the steps before his father came out "Where have you been young man, you promised to play a set game match with me today" Echizen looked up at his father, Nanjirou Echizen and glared.

"Ah" was all he said before he was fallowing his father outside to play, guess the day was not over for him.

* * *

Hello out there. this chapter is pretty random LOL **YaoiFanaticFreak**: I am glad you are enjoying the tale, and I guess you are getting a few laughs out of it as well. LOL -Hope you liked this chapter as well.....


	9. Act Nine:It Was Only A Kiss…

**********Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Echizen!" Horio called out, Echizen looked up and then turned away. That was one person he didn't want to have to see again "Wait, Echizen, I have to know what sport you are starting with today!" The boy was running to catch up with him; Echizen could not help but think that he was pathetic. Horio was soon by him and while talking trying to catch his breath "So, what did you sign up for?"

"Soccer" Echizen responded shortly.

"Ah, but you are also starting the Racket ball club thing, how does it work" he was confused, for he had signed up for football, and well, he really did not want to go there now. At the moment, he had thought it was cool, and would make him cool, but now not so much. Echizen seemed to think about what the brunet boy said, he never really thought about what was going to happen. He had handed everything in to Ryuzaki-sensei after all. Maybe he should ask her, even though he really did not wish to talk to her.

"Not sure"

"Ah Echizen" he whined "How can you not know" Echizen shrugged, he really did not know what to respond anymore. That was when all of a sudden someone came running, and tears were running down their face.

"Ah! Kachiro, what's the matter!" The young boy stopped and looked at them.

"Horio-kun, Ryoma-kun" Both boys were confused to the other boy's troubles. The boy kept sobbing until he said, "I saw Katsuo kissing a girl"

**Act 9**: It Was Only A Kiss…

The trouble had persisted.

In other words, Kachiro had not stopped crying.

Both Horio and Echizen were now sitting on opposite side of the sniffling boy. Echizen was the only one who was confused by why Kachiro was crying for something that made no sense. "So he was kissing a girl, big deal. He was going too eventually. It is normal…I think" at least that was what his father always said, That only brought more tears to Kachiro's eyes and Horio glared at the dark-green haired boy.

"Echizen, seriously, don't you have a heart" Echizen glared back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbled in a low voice.

"Stop it both of you!" Kachiro yelled, "Maybe Ryoma-kun does not understand because he has never loved a boy, he's probably straight. You have to consider that…besides, I should not bring my problems down on you guys" Echizen was more confused than before. There were only two things that did not confuse him and those things are tennis and his cat Karupin. They were the main things he cared about, but he lived in a confusing world. Most of the time that was because he rarely watched television and he rarely listened to other peoples misjudgments. He was the one who decided what he wanted to know and what he did not.

"Wait…what?" He said tilting his head.

"You are straight Echizen, like a straw," Horio said while Kachiro tried to calm down. Echizen glared up at him again.

"Are you saying that you are crooked?" That got a small giggle out of Kachiro and led to a flustered Horio. It was obvious that they were going to have to explain this to him so that he would really understand, but now Kachiro really did not want to talk about anything. Horio then cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"I don't think I should be saying something like this to an ignorant person like you Echizen, but I will have no choice for you to understand this matter" Echizen was already looking somewhere else-more precisely he was already paying attention to someone else. Momo was running with the basketball team and they were playing against each other on the outside courts. A small smile appeared in his lips, but he could not explain the strange feeling that bloomed in his chest whenever he saw Momo.

Horio got pissed. He had enough of Echizen ignoring him whenever he started to talk. "Echizen, listen up!" He yelled loudly startling the dark-green haired boy. Echizen glanced at him, his golden eyes shining in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Now what Kachiro meant by you being straight is that you prefer girls. They are what you'll choose to be with, you know in a relationship," Echizen thought about it for a bit, and then he responded.

"What kind of relationship are you talking about? You mean friends?"

"The kind your mother and father have" It took a moment and then.

"No way"

"Yes way"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"No way"

"Arrgghhh Echizen!"

"Ochibi!!" Before they all knew it, Echizen was being tackled out of his seat by a hyperactive red head. Fuji smiled as he looked down at them and then he took the scene in.

"Why is he crying?" he asked as he signaled to Kachiro.

"He saw Katsuo kissing a girl, I think he was planning to confess his crush today…where you?" Horio asked and Kachiro nodded his head solemnly. He could not believe that even his Senpai-tachi were now getting involved. Kikumaru pulled Echizen up with him, never breaking the tight embrace even when Echizen struggled against him and looked over at the small boy.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it meant nothing"

"No…I guess, but if I tell him now he'll think I'm weird since he likes girls! I have no chance with him," Kachiro cried out and Horio patted him on the back. Fuji frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, and opened his blazing blue eyes.

"You are giving up to easily and acting like a wimp" That was harsh "Even if he likes a girl and what not, make yourself into that person that he'll cherish forever!"

"That's kind of harsh Fuji," Kikumaru said, Echizen was now stunned and looking up at his senpai, he still did not get what they were talking about. Was he the only clueless one here? On the other hand, what, What the hell did Katsuo kissing a girl have to matter with Kachiro having to cry. Though this matter had nothing to do with him, he would rather get to class before he got there late. "But, we can help you to get him to notice you!"

"Kikumaru-senpai let me go" Echizen hissed and Kikumaru let him go.

"Aren't you going to help Ochibi?"

"Help with what?" Everyone stared at the dark green haired boy and Echizen felt as if they were scrutinizing him. "What?" he asked when no one said anything and he was starting to get more and more irritated with all of them. Didn't they have a life and something much more better to do than to worry about someone kissing a girl? Alternatively, whatever this whole mess was about.

"Anyway, we're ditching class today to help you with this Kachiro" Fuji said. At this Echizen began to walk away, only to be tackled down to the ground by the same redhead "And you are coming with us Echizen, I think maybe it's time for you to learn a little more on these kinds of things"

"No way!" Echizen yelled and struggled to get away. Still, no matter how much he struggled, he had no say in the matter.

"Yes way."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

The bell had rang and every student was now in class, the hallways were empty and they were all standing in the middle of it. "So, what is his class room number?" Fuji asked as he looked around, Kachiro was trembling, Horio was jubilant, and Echizen was annoyed. Kikumaru quickly pulled out some paper from his backpack and waited for the answer. Kachiro took a second or so to think about it and then he said.

"He's in class Two B"

"I can't believe you are doing this Senpai-tachi!" Horio said a smile across his face '_They are so awesome'_

"Why can't I go to class" Fuji turned to Echizen and smiled sweetly as he said.

"You have Physical education slash sports, if Ryuzaki saw you entering the locker room now. You will never hear the end of it. So you want to get into trouble?" Echizen sighed and shook his head. Fuji nodded his head and then took the paper that Kikumaru handed to him. He walked over the classroom making Kachiro panic.

"Fuji-senpai, where are you going?"

"To get him" was Fuji responded and opened the classroom. Kikumaru, Echizen, Horio, and Kachiro quickly hid against the wall. The teacher was now looking at Fuji as he walked into the classroom. As Fuji walked in he handed the note to the teacher and the teacher immediately dismissed Katsuo to get out of class and go to the main office with Fuji. When he came out successful Kachiro was shaking with fear, Echizen was bored and everyone else seemed to be having a wonderful old time.

"Hey Katsuo" Horio said as he slapped his hand on his back, the taller boy with slightly bold head looked at them all confused.

"What are you all doing here?"

"You have just been abducted from class for questioning" Echizen said in his low voice making everyone around him stare in amusement. The boy never failed to say something out of the ordinary. Fuji smiled and nodded his head.

"Come," Fuji led them all to an empty classroom, there he sat Katsuo down and had Kikumaru close all the windows, Kachiro simply stuck near Horio who was wondering what was going to happen. If they were caught in here, they would be in big trouble as well.

"Nya, it's still bright in here" Echizen sighed and turned off the lights, as soon as he did the room got darker and Horio let out a yell.

"Mada Mada Dane, I thought only girls yelled like that," Echizen murmured and Horio gave a sheepish smile and laugh as he tried to calm down. The room was not that dark, it was dark but it still had some light left so they could see each other. Katsuo struggled with himself; he was not sure what was going on. Why were his senpai-tachi in it as well?

"Uh" He started to say only to have Kikumaru slam a hand on the desk.

"We will do all the questioning, nya!" The room was tense –Well Echizen yawned since he was oblivious to that tension, the dark room just made him sleepy-Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "So, what were you doing kissing a" Dum, dum, dum "Girl!"

"EH!" Katsuo said, "I have not" well he tried.

"LIES!" Kikumaru yelled and then Fuji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eiji, please allow me"

"Sure Fuji" A flashlight was then shone into Katsuo's face making him flinch as it assaulted his eyes. Fuji smirked. His eyes open and making him look scary and dangerous at the same time. Katsuo was trembling and backing away.

"Now, why were you kissing another girl? when you already have someone as cute and sweet as Kachiro as your boyfriend?"

"EH!" Came from both Katsuo and Kachiro who were startled by the statement, Fuji snapped his fingers and had Kikumaru hold off Kachiro.

"Fuji-senpai, please, don't say such things!"

"I have to, you have to be aggressive"

Echizen watched the whole exchange and Horio also got involved. At one moment, Kachiro had become Horio's boyfriend and that had only lasted about five minutes before Katsuo got jealous and claimed Kachiro as his. Echizen had been so bored watching them all that he was not even sure how it all came down to this conclusion.

"There, it's settled"

"Yeah, just make sure to invite us to your wedding"

Katsuo and Kachiro had somehow ended up engaged to each other.

Both boys looked like they could not even talk anymore and their tongues had been paralyzed. As it went, Katsuo and Kachiro confessed to each other. It was a miracle that his senpai-tachi did not decide to get them married here and now, thought that would have been odd. "I-uh…but we are too young senpai-tachi" Fuji shook his head.

"If you are old enough to kiss, then I say you are old enough" They gaped.

"Close your mouth, a fly might fly in" Fuji said.

"Nya, maybe they should seal this contract with a kiss" Did Echizen forget to mention that a contract had been drawn up? One that came with rules to everything, ranging from what they had to do, to what would happen if they ever broke up, and to add in a mix, the date to their wedding and a ring was going to be required. Fuji had nodded his head and then turned to the two flustered boys Horio himself was speechless.

"We…we…not here" Kachiro cried.

"Senpai!" Katsuo yelled

"Just kiss" both boys nodded and soon kissed a slow and simple brush of lips. Echizen did not care much for it, and Horio was blushing from head to toe at what he had just witnessed. Seeing people kiss on television was one thing, seeing it actually be done in person was something more….seemingly personal. Horio's heart was pounding but while this was happening, he kept thinking about his own crush. He was about to turn to Echizen when his Kikumaru tackled the boy in another hug.

"Ochibi, we have to go," Echizen made a face "And we heard that your papers are finally ready to go the principal, I can't wait to see what happens!" Ryuzaki had mentioned something to Tezuka and Oishi, and Fuji and Kikumaru had over heard them. It was just a coincidence.

"Yeah" Echizen said, "I'm sure it's going to be revolutionary" Kikumaru laughed and began to drag the young dark green haired boy with him, Fuji helping him push him out the door.

"Ah, senpai, where are you taking Ryoma-kun?" Katsuo asked, all of them once again stunned at how much their senpai-tachi seemed to be attached to Echizen. It was not that they were attached to him, it was that Echizen was just so nonchalant you could not help but want and pinch his cheeks and bug the hell out of him. Moreover, now they knew he could play tennis like someone older than himself, they wanted to play him.

"We're going to go practice"

"Practice? What are you going to practice," Horio asked but the door closed on them there and when they ran to open it, their senpai and Echizen were gone. It still confused all three boys, why were their senpai-tachi so close to Echizen, it was as if all of them were keeping a secret that they were not sure off. Maybe it was nothing..

* * *

Echizen was glaring at his opponent.

Fuji was smiling, his own eyes glaring at his opponent.

Kikumaru sat at the referee chair, but he was enjoying the game between them. Kikumaru could hardly tell if they were taking the game seriously or if they simply were playing, but in all it seemed like a dangerous game, one that neither of them seemed to want to lose. Fuji once again lobed the ball, he was once again inviting Echizen into play. The golden eyes boy ran to the ball but did not accept the game play Fuji wanted. Here is where he was going to change the flow.

Fuji seemed to welcome it and returned the ball with ease. Echizen was ready to receive the ball and send it back, Fuji could tell that there was a lot more to Echizen than met the eye. There was something that Echizen was hiding and he wanted to know what it was. This time when Echizen went to smash the ball, he got a surprise from Fuji.

At the moment, there was nothing more Echizen wanted to do than to beat Fuji, who he found to be flawless in his tactics so far. He needed to figure out how to mess with the flow. Just as the game was half played, it suddenly began to rain.

Kikumaru ran into the field to stop them.

Still, there was a burning desire between them in this game, that desire to improve and be better in tennis. To overcome all and figure out that Tennis was above all else, Fun.

* * *

**The next day. **

Ryuzaki-Sensei had decided it was time. She turned to her granddaughter and handed her the last documentations that Echizen, Fuji, and Kikumaru had given to her. She had reviewed, evaluated, and signed the last sheet. Now, it just needed to be turned in. "Sakuno" She said, "Be careful with all these papers and make sure you turn them in correctly" Sakuno nodded her head, her braids bouncing from side to side and she bit her lower lip.

She had to make her grandmother proud and deliver it "Sure thing Grandma, count on me" She said and ran on ahead. Who knew this would be the start of a new adventure.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!!I'm guessing this chapter was unexpected.

**YaoiFanaticFreak**-LOL, don't worry, eventually Tezuka will.

**may801**-Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Please Review.


	10. Act Ten: If Boys Love Boys Then Girls…

******Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ryuzaki Sakuno.

A nice girl with morals, and on the shy side, she happily bounced her way to the principal's office with the new tennis team documents. So far, it had been going great, that was until she bumped into someone and fell down to the floor hard, the papers scattering all around her. She looked up; her big brown eyes filled with lament "I'm so sorry, sorry!"

"Ah! Don't worry about it" Horio said, and then started to help her. The other one beside him was Echizen who knew they were going to be ditching physical education again. Sakuno looked up and looked at him, her eyes startled to see him again. She doubted that he would remember her; it had just been a bump last time she had seen him. She did not even know him really, so she should not say a thing. It could have been anyone. "Here, I'm Horio Satoshi, two years tennis experience, you are?"

"Ah! Ryuzaki Sakuno" She said.

"Nice to meet you" Horio said bowing and then it got awkward and turned to Echizen, who wasn't even planning on introducing himself "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Echizen turned to look at him and shrugged, he had no idea what he was talking about, and he had just spotted Momo running down the hall. "You are rude," Horio hissed, "This is Ryuzaki-san" Echizen blinked and turned to the girl who stood in front of him, blocking the way.

"Hello" he said in a monotone "Echizen Ryoma" he said and turned his head once more, but got frustrated when he saw that Momo was long gone. It was already time for sixth period, and physical education and he just had the feeling that Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai had something planned for today as well.

"Ah, nice to meet…you" Sakuno did not know what was wrong with him. He did not even seem interested in meeting her, and she had to admit it upset her.

"Don't mind him" Horio said and looked at the dark green haired boy as well. Even he had to admit it Echizen had no social skills.

**-Act 10**: If Boys Love Boys Then Girls….

There was something in particular about this day.

Something Ryuzaki Sakuno could not put her finger on.

As for Echizen Ryoma, he was about to get a rude awakening from the other gender. A very loud one at that, Meet Tomoka, which is what Horio had said, she is Ryuzaki's friend. Well, for the first part he could hardly care and that was just the least of his problems "So, Ryoma-sama, would you like to come and eat lunch with us?" Maybe this is the part where his redheaded senpai should come in and save him.

"Ah, no I'm not hungry" he wished his stomach would learn how to lie when it growled in protest. Still, his body could not help but remind him that he was supposed to be eating lunch by now "Ah that was nothing" He muttered making the girl giggle and Horio sweat drop.

"You are such a bad liar," Horio said. Echizen narrowed his eyes and glared at the loud mouth, he knew he was, but that was because his father was an even worse liar and his mom never told a lie around him.

"You are?" he asked, he had already forgotten who the girl that was pressing into him was. Tomoka pushed Horio away from Echizen then and latched herself to his arm, coming into real contact with him.

"Tomo-chan" Ryuzaki said with an embarrassed look on her face. She could not believe how bold her friend was. Echizen got irritated, he was hungry and he had no time for this, he felt crowded. He stood; pushing Tomoka away from him in the process got his bag and walked out. Horio and Tomoka were gaping at him and Ryuzaki just shook her head, he was funny.

"He is so rude," Horio hissed.

"Awww! He is so CUTE!!" Cried out Tomoka, gushing out as if what he had done did not mean rejection. There was nothing to put her down; after all, Echizen was just another means of entertainment for her own soul. Ryuzaki on the other hand still the documents at hand, she needed to deliver them now.

"You're insane" Horio had commented.

"Shut up monkey face" And he was attacked by an angry female.

Ryuzaki on the other hand shook her head and headed out to complete her mission before she forgot again. She looked over the papers and made sure that they were properly set in order and that nothing was missing. On her way to the principal's office though, she saw two boys making out, the sight making her blush. Still, she kept on going. Her head bowed down and bumped into someone else. It was a tall sophomore.

"Ah, watch where you are going"

"Yes! Sorry" The tall boy also known as Momo shook his head. There was something wrong with the freshmen this year. First little Echizen and now this girl, not that it mattered, he would not mind Echizen bumping into him.

"It's alright" and walked away, she looked back to see that A brown haired male, a red head, and Echizen had joined him. The look on Echizen's face was hazy. As if he was…Ryuzaki shook her head. What the hell was she thinking! It could not be. What she had last seen was probably a boy kissing a girl, yeah, one with short boy hair and there was no way Echizen would like someone who was a male as well. There was no way for boys to be in love with other boys!

It just did not make sense. It was all in her head. If she remembered correctly, someone had been also smoking around school. It was all in her head. She kept telling herself that as she walked to the principal's office.

"I kissed him! I actually kissed him!" Ryuzaki was shocked for a boy to be gushing out that fact, her face turned red "I love him so much, I want to marry him" there was something not right with the school today…it must be April and all of this was some sort of twisted sick joke, it had to be! She nodded her head and tried to convince herself of it. Maybe she was being a pervert and seeing the world as a yaoi…fan girl. She honestly never saw herself as such.

Taking in a deep breath, she decided to hurry.

She was soon near the only dark building in the whole school, the sky was darkened around it and it had some storm clouds rumbling above it. She swore she was some thunder and it made her jump. Taking another deep breath, she jogged lightly to the building, the air around it freezing as she opened the door and walked into the warm building. Every hall was empty and eerily quiet that it made her shake in fear. Why had her grandmother sent her?

Only now did he forget all about boys loving boys and remembered the scary stories she had heard from older girls about this place. It was all done in-joke; she was smart enough to know that much, but hearing about it and not believing it was different from being here and doubting. She slowly walked down the dim hall, hoping to hear a sound, probably something that would indicate that this building still held life.

There was nothing.

She was soon standing in front of a door with a red tag that red Principal's Office in small white letters. Her hand shook as she reached for the handle and easily twisted it around so that the door would open, and then she pulled it. Once she looked inside there were three women working around, one was on the computer and on the phone at the same time. The other was running around placing files around and the other one was writing in a piece of paper.

The woman who was writing glanced up and offered her a warm smile "Can I help you with anything?" Sakuno did not know what to say, her own voice caught in her throat as she nodded dumbly and then got a hold of herself.

"Gran…I mean, Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to bring this new club registration form documents to have the principal look at them." The woman stood and nodded, and reached out to grab the papers when the young girl handed them to her.

"Okay" she said looking over it and then placed a stamp over it "I'll see that he gets it, thank you" she smiled at the young girl who smiled as well and opened the door. She sighed and walked out of there, relief that that was over with and that she had managed to turn the papers in. the woman inside looked at the papers and smiled.

"Tennis huh, I wonder what the principal will do this time"

* * *

Once she was out again, Sakuno walked back to the class.

There, she did not expect to see her best friend making out with Horio. "To-Tomo-chan!" she yelled in pure embarrassment before running out. Her chest burning with an unknown feeling, all she knew was that it hurt. Tomoka on the other hand had pulled away from Horio, she had just kissed him to shut him up, but it was a mistake.

"Sa..Sakuno!" she yelled and was not sure if to run after her or not.

"What's her problem?" Horio hissed and Tomoka hit him over the head with a book and hard, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"You are an idiot!" What was she going to do now to appease her best friend? She was always there for her and now she was acting reckless.

* * *

Kawamura Takashi was sitting down reading his book when he saw a girl running across his line of view and then winced as she tripped. She slowly sat up but stayed like that and cried. "There is a seventy eight percent that she is not crying because she just fell" the voice of his friend that had not been there startled the shy boy.

"Inui!" He yelled.

"Ah, hello Taka-san" Inui said and then looked back at the girl.

"Do you think she will be alright, she seems torn" Inui shook his head.

"No, let's go speak with her" Kawamura nodded and stood up, still shorter than Inui and both males walked over to the girl. As their shadows defended around her, Sakuno looked up and got scared of both of them.

"Wha…What do you want senpai!" She asked as quickly as possible and stood herself up. Her hands quickly came up to rub away her tears.

"Ah, why are you crying" Kawamura on the other hand was worried about her bleeding knees.

"Come, let's take you to the nurse's office so you can get your knees cleaned and bandaged." Sakuno blushed and nodded. She allowed them to help her and take her to the nurse. Soon she told them what happened and was not sure why was crying. They heard her out and let her settled down, she was feeling well in no time.

* * *

Later After School

"Sakuno! I was so worried about you," Tomoka said, and hugged the smaller girl to her. Sakuno blushed but welcomed the familiar gesture.

"Why would you be worried" she said in a small voice. Tomoka shrugged and both their attention was caught when they saw two boys, the same age as them walking hand in hand and looked so much like a couple.

"Where do you want to go eat Kachiro?"

"Anywhere is fine" The smaller boy responded.

"I swear, boys like flaunting off their boyfriends," Tomoka said and then squeezed Sakuno once more. "But they are so cute and oh so sexy!" she squealed, "I want to see Ryoma-sama with a boy, that would be hot as well! Even all our senpai"

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said with a full on blush.

"Aww, Sakuno, don't be so shy, you know you like it" She pocked the smaller girls cheek "Boys loving boys is so nice" Sakuno was not sure if she agreed with that.

Still, if boys liked boys, then girls could love girls as well.

She feared for her own sanity now.

"So, did you already deliver the documents, I so want to give the principal a piece of my mind!" Tomoka hissed.

"Yes, I already did"

"Oh, damn. Fine lets go, it's getting late"

* * *

Fuji and Kikumaru who had been walking by heard the girls and looked at each other. They leaned against the wall and waited for Tezuka and Oishi to walk out so they could stalk them, they usually did this a lot, but sometimes they could not "Did you hear that Fuji, we are about to get evaluated!" Kikumaru said with excitement.

"I heard" Fuji opened his eyes and looked up at the sky "But as to if we'll get Tennis back, it is still a mystery"

"Yeah" Kikumaru said, his excitement going down as he got to thinking "Let's start hoping for the best now" As they waited they got to thinking, one day they wanted to play a full out tennis game with the boys they were crushing on. Kikumaru wanted to play with Oishi and Fuji with Tezuka, but if this did not work out, it was going to be a far off dream.

"Here they come" Fuji said after they waited for ten minutes, Kikumaru nodded and they brought out newspapers. The papers were outdated, but they were big enough to cover their faces as they 'read' them.

"Oishi, do you want to play a game of tennis" Oishi nodded.

"Sure thing Tezuka" Both Kikumaru and Fuji pouted, but as soon as the other two boys where far off, they hid their newspapers and fallowed them. Both sighed, this was getting harder to watch, them playing tennis made them want to play tennis.

"Come on, let's follow them"

* * *

Well, another random chap, but I hope you liked it. It was Hastily done, but Finals are coming up. **YaoiFanaticFreak:** lol, yeah it was a marrige contract for KatsuoKachiro pair. It had to be done, those two have something going on. Well see you all.

Please review.


	11. Act Eleven: Homecoming

******Drop It- 'N- Rock It**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Konomi-san…."

It had taken at least two days, but the principal had finally opened his door. The woman walked in before it was closed once more and he locked himself inside. She stood before him as he leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk. The place was a mess, take out plates on the floor, a television on the side, tennis stuff, and several finished attempts of creating a Manga papers. It seemed as though the principal had a passion, but he could not grasp it yet. It was clear that he was frustrated and had no inspiration to ignite any of his youthful passions.

"You have a form here, sir" The secretary shyly walked over to him as she said that, and the principal looked up at her. She kept looking around all over the place there were sticky notes posted with things about tennis, how to build up the perfect move. The perfect combinations, something that would make a serve and volley seem like nothing. However, it was all the same, she noted that the small television was on in his desk and showing a game of pro's playing in America.

The principal glared at the papers that were placed on his desk and went back to evaluating the game on the screen. It was so simple. Way to simple, even he could beat them! Finally, he glanced over at the woman again, why was it that she had dared entered his office. As he turned, her breath caught, man, how can this handsome man be the principal and so feared? He stood slightly and grasped the papers "What is that?"

"Oh! A student wants to start a new club; he wants you to look it over. All the documentations are there" She watched for his reaction as he narrowed his eyes as he opened the folder with the papers and read over it. As he opened it, it was a clear invitation inside. Who was this kid and why was he braking his rules, well, guess he had to be taught a lesson. Since his last attempt did not deter this kid from trying to start a new game of tennis, he was going to have to take this in his own hands.

He read over the papers and the title of the sport caught his attention, he looked over the name. Echizen Ryoma, he seemed interesting already.

"Racket ball, eh" He sneered.

-**Act 11-** Homecoming

Everyone in the list had been called out of class.

Everyone had to report to the forbidden tennis courts, as the principal stood before them. A sneer on his handsome face, his tennis clothes on, and a yellow and silver tennis racket on hand. Ryuzaki-sensei had come as soon as she heard and now stood there worried. Maybe this was a bad idea. Many students were fidgeting, except for some who were ready, to see what the Principal would decree "Now," he said "let's not drag this out to long, who is it that wanted to start this dumb club. STEP FORWARD NOW!" He yelled making the other's back away and point out Echizen Ryoma.

Thing was that, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuichirou, Fuji Syusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, all stood beside the small dark green haired kid as well. Echizen Ryoma did not flinch an inch as the racket came flying his way and nearly hit him on the face, missing him by a millimeter. The others looked worriedly at him, shocked, Momo especially felt anger at the thought of the principal hurting Echizen. Inside, he was growing angry, _'If he even dares touch my little Echizen….'_

"Ah! Hahaha! So you are the one who has the guts to say you want to start a tennis club here" Echizen just kept glaring at him, making Konomi-san feel uncomfortable under the glare of his goldem eyes. Something Echizen was well aware provoked people. Konomi took the racket back to his side as an idea came into his mind then "Say, why don't you and me have a little tennis match? If I win, this tennis thing is over and these courts would have seen their last day, but if you win, then I'll let everyone have the tennis club once again!" Echizen kept silent and glaring for a few seconds to unnerve him. Then he smirked.

"Deal" Everyone gasped at Echizen's sudden declaration at accepting the game. Momo wanted to say something but he held back when Echizen kept talking "But, I don't have a racket with me at the moment" They were not allowed inside.

"No worries, here, use this one" Ryoma was shocked to see his red-racket in his principal's hands. The principal winked "Your father is persistent as well" Oh damn it no, his father had not come here to demand tennis again had he? That old man was always embarrassing, and he could see the mirth in the principals eyes that told him the man was enjoying this more than he should be. Echizen clutched the racket hard; his father really was out to make his life miserable. "One match game, let's get this over with" Oishi then grabbed Ryoma's shoulder so the boy would not go to the courts. Echizen looked at him with a 'What' look.

"Echizen, are you sure about this! We could lose our courts and everything-ah" Kikumaru had shoved the worrying boy to the side. Sure, he had a crush on him but this was no time to worry and bring negative energy over to the baby of their team! It was time to encourage and believe that the boy could do it and bring tennis back just as he had said!

"Oh! Ochibi-chan, I believe in you! Kick his ass" Kikumaru glomped the poor little kid knocking the air out of him "Never give up! Win, win! Now GO! V" And Echizen blinked as he was shoved into the direction of the courts so suddenly. He looked over his shoulder to all his senpai-tachi. One had on a glare, the other had glasses and his look was calculating, Fuji was smiling, Kikumaru was cheering, the others either looked stoic, worried, or scared. Momo had an expression he really could not describe, but it was the one that seemed to matter to him the most.

However, he could tell that Momo was cheering for him as well, at least that is what he hoped and wanted to believe. Still, Echizen didn't want to admit it to no one that he liked Momo nor to himself, so he ignored it all "Che" Was all he said as he walked into the court, "I'll win anyways" he muttered under his breath so no one else would hear.

"Ah, he sure looks cool and calm" Inui said. They all glanced at him. "A good start"

"Hey, what are you writing?" Kikumaru was curious but Inui closed his book.

"ii Data"

"Data?" Momo complained "On what!"

"Echizen." and for some reason that pissed Momo off.

* * *

The court was set, the players were on their positions, Ryuzaki-sensei gave them a once over before she called out the play "Konomi to serve!" Konomi-san got in his respective serving position, and then he threw the ball up and hit it to the other side of the net. Ryoma was there in an instant to hit it back. Konomi-san smirked and sent it back. It had been some time he had played tennis, but he was not named a pro for nothing. This kid, on the other hand, the way he moved and the way he sent back his attacks, he was no amateur himself.

"Oh man, do you think Echizen can win this?" Horio squealed loudly making everyone that was on edge feel even more on edge, except for the ones who stood beside Ryoma. They believed in him that he could do it, even though some held some doubt in the matter. Kikumaru had made a point, all they could do was believe in him and they all wished for the best. Even if Echizen did lose here, they could say that they had one last attempt in getting tennis back in the heart of seigaku.

"I don't know," Kachiro clutched the fence hard as he answered Horio who was practically bouncing beside the small boy, "Why isn't anyone stopping this? Why are they being foolish, why can't it be someone older to play against him!" Katsuo looked worriedly into the slightly teary face of his boyfriend and reached for his hand that was clutching the fence hard.

"Relax" they looked up at Fuji who had his eyes open looking at the court "Just watch" Everyone watched as the ball got past Echizen. Ryuzaki-sensei sighed and called out the score "Fifteen love!" Echizen fixed his cap and got ready once more for the ball to come his way. This time, Konomi-san grinned and went for a no-touch ace. Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he watched the ball and stood still, he did not even move a muscle, leaving everyone in suspense and therefore rising Konomi's excitement when he hit the ball, a little to hard. Ryuzaki-sensei smirked at the boy as the ball hit "Out!"

"No worries" was all Konomi-san muttered to himself and served the ball once more, this time more calculating. He had not played in some time, but there was no way he was going to lose to a young brat that should still be in diapers. Echizen hit the ball back and they started to send it back in forth in a rhythmic manner, Echizen begun to keep up with it, as both ran across the court left, and right. Konomi was starting to feel the pressure of not having practiced tennis for a year already cramping down on his legs, but it was nothing he could not handle. He had gone a bit out of shape he understood that. Still, he relied on the stamina he had build over the years to keep him as he pushed himself even more. Panting hard already, he sent the ball back to Echizen and this time Echizen hit it hard to make a loud impact and get past Konomi-san.

Konomi-san narrowed his eyes and clicked his teeth together.

Before anyone knew it, the score was at three games to four. Echizen was winning and on the lead but even then he had to admit that it was hard to keep up with the principal, even if Konomi-san was already on his knees, the man kept pushing himself and coming back in a tenfold. Everyone had started cheering by now at both males on the court, the game becoming epic to them. Echizen smirked and decided that for his serve, he was going to do something different from a normal slice serve. He bounced the ball a couple of times before throwing it up and then adding a little extra to it to initiate one of his special moves.

The Twist Serve.

Konomi-san was taken by surprise as the ball zoomed past his face. "Huh" was all he was able to say as he stood there, his heart was racing and picking up. It was amazing, he had never really seen that move been that like that, so professionally. FROM A KID! It exited him. He wanted to laugh then and there, never had he ever had this much fun playing tennis, and never had it ever been this amazing and worth wild "So, you've been hiding stuff from me! Yosh, keep it coming kid" Now he did not care that he was losing anymore, all he wanted was to learn more about this kid and how far he was going to take this game to get tennis back here.

Where all the people this kid recruited just as amazing, where they all hiding some sort of talent?

He wanted to see more!

It was as if he got his second wind along with his inspiration back. Echizen served the ball once more and Konomi-san tried to send it back. He failed and the game went to Echizen for this fifth round. Ryuzaki-sensei was at the edge of her seat now, wondering if Echizen would do anything new, she had no doubt that he was going to win the game. The ball was being hit back and forth fast and hard, as it was Konomi-sans turn to serve, and he enjoyed serving quick serves, and under serves. He wished he had more energy to push Echizen even further and bring out his real drive.

Echizen grunted and sent the ball back, and Konomi-san's eyes widen when he returned his ball "That……was too fast" he mumbled to himself as the ball came to fast for him to reach, at the same time he was running the opposite side of the ball. It was clear that even though they had been playing for more than an hour now, the boy seemed to have sped up and slowed down….unless it was he who was at his limit… the game continued that way unwinding to the end and it was Echizen's game. Four games to four. The game got intense then, with the ball traveling back and forth at a fast pace. Everyone gasped at Ryoma's sudden pace picked up even more at the middle of the game. Echizen's game five games to four

"Wow, awesome"

"Heh"

"I can't let it end this way, I won't" Konomi-san whispered under his breath, panting hard. He could feel that his body was at its limit already. He should have kept in shape, well that did not matter anymore "Bring it on kid!" He yelled and waited the ball to come to his side, sweat dripping from the side of his face. Ryoma smirked and served the ball for the final set of the game. It was a twist serve and Konomi-san tried to send it back this time, but the racket flew of his hands "Fifteen love" Konomi-san smiled after a long time.

He understood it now, Tennis was not meant to be locked away, or kept away. It was meant to be enjoyed no matter how hard, or easy the situation, what mattered the most was that you had fun playing this game. Tennis, it was love. A passion that could leave you breathless, or at the edge of your seat, or even gaping like a fish, like so many where doing at the moment "Tennis, really….it very much interesting and fun"

Moreover, the way they all stood up, well next to this brat. It really was inspirational. It had rekindled something inside Konomi-san who sighed and nearly fell to the floor as he tried to reach the ball "Game set and won….by Echizen!" Ryuzaki-sensei had a large smile across her face. She couldn't believe it, the brat had done it, it was just pure shock and disbelief to even think he had won. Then again, she should not have expected anything less from Echizen Nanjirou's son.

Konomi-san took a moment to regain his breath, and slowly stood his head bowed down before he turned to face the small boy, a self satisfied smirk on his lips as he looked at the kid. "Good job Echizen-kun, Like I promised, you can have your club." Konomi put his racket over his shoulder "Just keep it interesting and me updated!" they shook hands then.

"Che" Was all Ryoma said before the rest of the students burst into the courts in glee. Horio stood by the fence frozen at what he had seen, unsure of how to act while Katsuo and Kashiro rushed to their friends side. On the other hand, Kikumaru and Momo where the ones who quickly ran inside to hug Echizen to them.

"YOU DID IT OCHIBI!"

"YOU WERE AMAZING ECHIZEN!"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma whispered to himself as he looked down at his right hand and racket. He really still had a long way to go. Everyone around was cheering and thanking him. Still, all Ryoma could think about was what was going to happen now?

"Hey Echizen" He looked up, his eyes meeting with brilliant purple ones and he blushed then and there, he was just glad that he had his cap to hide his face.

"Hey"

* * *

The principal was grinning as he practically ran back to his office, threw the doors opened and startled the secretaries in there "hello ladies" he said before he ran inside and locked himself into his office. A sharpened pencil, pen, paper, he needed it all now. he drew out his character line, a smile on his face as he placed his title.

_The Prince Of Tennis_

Yes, he was going to be expecting a lot from that small boy. He really was.

"Was that the principal?" One of the secretaries asked. The other one shrugged, never in his whole reign over the school had they seen him look so happy and childlike, it was more scary than him being scary. The women then bursted out giggling, wondering what he was working on inside his office.

* * *

_The end of the day_

Ryoma opened the door and placed his bag by the stairs, his hat hiding his eyes once again. "Hey there young man, where have you been? It's late" Ryoma looked up at his father. It was over; they had decided what to do and tomorrow was a new beginning for Seigaku.

Seigaku's new tennis club, he smirked and walked away from his father while he said.

"Tennis practice"

* * *

Thank you for your review** YaoiFanaticFreak**:Lol, Well I guess It's weird for me, but I find it hard to develope those couples, so It might not be alot. They are cute. Hope you liked this chapter, as well as everyone else out there. Im bored lol

Please Review


	12. Act Twelve:Tennis Snake

**********Drop It- 'N- Rock It **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Eh, look Fujiko, Ochibi-chan" Kikumaru said as they looked over the blocks. There were five people for each block, making them all twenty. For block A, there was Kawamura, Tezuka, Takada, Arai, and Satoshi. For block B, there was Kikumaru, Oishi, Mizuno, Kauto, and Haruno. For block C, there was Fuji, Momoshiro, Otani, Megaru, and Shirayuki. For the final Block D, there was Zakuro, Kaido, Inui, Echizen, and Shindo. To make it simple, only two from every block were going to be chosen, and those eight would enter the tournament. Seven players and one on reserve, they could not wait to see the outcome.

"Saaa, do you think any of them are good?" Fuji was smiling again. you had to wonder what he was thinking. That was simple of course, he was thinking _'I wanted to play Tezuka' _

"Who knows?" Echizen shrugged. He really didn't care who his opponent was. Neither did Kikumaru, they were ready for whoever it was to come.

"Let's do our best Nya!" He said as he hugged Echizen again.

"Hmm" Was all Echizen said, he really wished Kikumaru would stop hugging him so much. Where was Momoshiro anyway? He still had a score to settle.

**-Act 12**- Tennis Snake

Echizen had found his first two matches easy, he had defeated Zakuro, and Shindo in no time at all. He sighed as he sat down for a break "Wow, Echizen, you are doing pretty good, it's obvious you have played tennis before!" Horio said, he still had not done any of his matches, but he was preparing to start for his own. "I for one have two years of Tennis experience, just watch me!"

"He so full of himself" Kachiro sighed; he had lost his first match and was not feeling up to the second one. This was barely his first year at playing Tennis. He was in no hurry to loose all the five times.

"Either way, good luck out there" Katsuo added, he to had lost his first match pretty badly as well. Horio felt smug because of that. After all, they didn't have the two years of tennis experience that he had!

"Well, you guys are armatures compared to me; I could probably beat you to Echizen." He put a hand under his chin as if in thought "I do after all have to years of Tennis experience" Echizen closed his eyes. Horio's opponent was already ready and the boy was making him wait by talking nonsense.

"Whatever, look" Horio looked over to what Echizen had pointed at and gave off a sheepish laugh.

"Alright then, watch me" he said with determination as he went for it. He stood on the other side, and he was to serve first. He held his racket in front of him, with both hands and waited for the ball to be served by Takada. The ball came at a seemingly fast pace, but by miracle Horio reached it and hit it back. H e was cheering inside until the ball hit the net and fell back on to his side of the court "Fifteen love!"

"Augh" Horio said loudly to himself "Well, no worries, it was just one point" He got ready and this time managed to get it to the other side. Takada smirked and sent it back as it if was nothing and Horio gritted his teeth. The next ball was a no touch ace. When it came time for him to serve, he managed to win the one game. Yet after that, Takada seemed determined to not even let him get a point in. "Four games to one!"

"Damn, he's getting beat pretty bad"

"Yeah" The other two boys glanced to the side only to see Echizen relaxing with his eyes closed. "Uh….Ryoma-kun"

"What"

"Uh, nothing" They turned to look up at Horio one more time "Five games to one" They flinched, well except Echizen who was not even watching. In a blink of an eye, it was all over "Game set, won by Takada!"

"Ahh, man, I lost," he said as he walked over to the others, a disappointed and embarrassed look on his face. "Oh well, I still have that match with Arai-senpai next!" he looked down at Echizen "And you have one with Kaido-senpai, I heard that he won his first matches easily, you might not be so lucky next…then again so did you" Echizen made a face "Uh! What's wrong"

"I'm hungry" they all sweat dropped. They might as well go eat before the next matches are prepared.

* * *

"Fshh!" Kaido smirked as he set his last snake shot and won the match. Everyone was staring in awe, this was his second win. Though what the snake specialist didn't know was that a man with square glasses was watching his every movement. Recording all of his expressions, all of his habits down in a notebook of data, maybe even looking for something more.

"Kaoru, you are so cute" Was all the man said as he closed his notebook. Perhaps it was not sane of him to like another male, but he did. Greatly at that, and he wanted to know more about Kaido, a lot more. Not through far away observation, no, he wanted to talk to Kaido in a personal level. Talk about things that you don't talk to friends about, and get in on a personal level of contact and intamacy that friends didn't do either.

Inui soon looked at the schedule "Next and final match for today, and tomorrow Echizen Ryoma" Hmmm, he thought. There was someone he still had a lot to learn from after all, this kid was still young. "Can't wait to see that match, for I will have to face him as well."

* * *

The time had come, Echizen walked onto the tennis courts only to nearly bump into Momo once more "You know, we have to stop meeting like this" Momo said as his hand came up to lift the hat off Echizen's head.

"Hey" Echizen glared at him "What are you doing, give it back" The boy didn't even whine. It was all as if it was a threat, or a demand, whatever it was the boy seemed to have a fighting spirit. Momo could not help but love the pout on his face as well as the glare that shone on his golden eyes.

"Just want to wish you good luck, they say that, that bandana guy is dangerous with a shot he calls snake or something" Echizen shrugged and pulled his hat back.

"Whatever" Momo sighed, the boy also did not seem to care about anything that involved other people in it.

"Too cute" he whispered and then sighed, damn, he realized suddenly, he didn't want to crush him, he has a crush on the small boy. When had that happened? It was just a small infatuation, yeah, that was it. Nothing more, it'll go away soon. He stepped out of the court and walked to the outside of it. He was done with his matches for the day, so he was going to watch Echizen's now. He found that he was exited to watch Echizen play.

"Oh, hi, Momo-senpai"

"Hey" Momo said to the freshmen trio, who waited for the match to start. Tezuka and Fuji who were finished with their matches came over to watch as well. Fuji had won, all of his schedule matches, he wondered how Tezuka did. Tezuka on the other hand had found himself trying to get away from the boy who now stood beside him. No, it was not because he disliked him, quite the opposite really. He was not even sure what it was, a small crush? Was it possible with only seeing a person? Either way, he had watched Fuji play his last match and was left in awe by him.

He had blushed, he was sure of it, and as hard as it is to believe, he was now aware of some feelings he didn't even know he had and was now reflecting. They all watched as the match began. There was a pretty fair crowd around the court, as well as Kawamura, Kikumaru, Oishi, and Inui soon were standing next to Tezuka and Fuji. "Oh, man, Ochibi-chan, good luck!" the red head was excited to see another match of his.

"With Kaido as his opponent, I wonder how far Echizen can go…" Inui mumbled to himself. "This will be interesting"

"The best of one set match, Echizen to serve" Echizen threw the ball up high and delivered the first serve. The ball was passed back and forth, it went high and Echizen managed to return it. Kaido tried to hit it, but the ball lacked and the first point went to Echizen "Fifteen love"

Echizen served the ball again and it was thrown back and forth. Kaido hissed under his breath as he waited for Echizen to aim it to the other side. With his long reach, the Viper strikes starting from his right leg and shifting his weight to his left side he added he hit it with an abnormal spin and sent the ball zooming fast. Then it swerved to the side, and Kaido had dished out his first snake "Fifteen all"

"So, that's the snake shot" That was when Echizen switched from his right hand to his left, making everyone look shocked. The battle was after all barely beginning. "Oh! Ochibi-chan changed to his left hand!" So, this had been another thing that Echizen had been hiding.

"Saa, this just got more interesting"

Echizen served the ball again, started hitting low and deep into the line. Kaido soon had enough and sent another snake short to the young freshman. As he tried to return it, the ball went out. "OUT!"

Game won by Kaido.

Game won by Echizen.

They were even and the ball was going back and forth once again, Kaido hit another snake shot and Echizen returned it. The snake shots kept coming making Echizen run back and forth across the court, while all he did was serve deep balls into the line as he returned every snake shot. Both had proven to have amazing stamina for the game.

Echizen was already panting hard and sweating a lot, Kaido soon was the same. "Forty love" The ball kept its pace, back and forth. All the while Kaido was waiting for Echizen to get tired, but that seemed to be impossible since his balls were gaining speed, and were still sharp as ever. That's when he felt the heaviness in his legs. "Forty-Thirty" Echizen smirked.

"There something going on here"

"They are making each other tired" Inui fixed his glasses "But I believe that Kaido is the one who is going to have a harder time, since he's being kept at his knees by the deep balls Echizen throws" That's when Kaido tripped over his own feel. Kaido was tired. Still, there was no way that he was going to give up the game that easily to a child!

Game won by Echizen.

Echizen served the ball and Kaido returned it, Echizen hit it back and Kaido did another snake shot. Echizen returned it, and the game continued back and forth until Kaido hit it back, only for the ball to hit the net. Echizen just kept hitting deep end shots, making it hard for Kaido to even return the balls completely. Neither side willing to lose.

Game won by Echizen.

Game won by Kaido.

Another snake shot, Echizen returned them all. "The snake is buggy whip shot" Echizen swung his body like Kaido "Here it comes" and he hit his own snake shot, leaving them all in shock. How had he done that.

'Did he…..learned it by just watching me' Kaido wondered to himself 'There is no way, no way! How could he have learned it by watching me play'

"I had read something describing the move, so watching you do it, was simple enough to do" Echizen moved his racket "But it's hard when you don't have a long reach"

"Five games to three"

It was Echizen's turn to serve once again. Kaido kept up till the very end, as he fell to his knees. In the end, he lost "Game set, Game won by Echizen"

"He did it!"

"He won!"

Inui fixed his glasses. "Now, let's see if that freshman will be able to keep up with me next"

* * *

From on top of the principal tower, with vernaculars, he spied on them. Children where so interesting as was his story.

He just knew many were dying to read it.

* * *

**YaoiFanaticFreak**-Thank you for your review! Lol, The main idea is for me to re-write the story and form him to go through it, but show scenes that he would never place on the manga, Hence Yaoi. The idea was crazy, but I didn't want to pass up the opportunity! I'm glad you like this story and hope you continue to like it!

As for everyone else who reads, what do you think? It's so silent on your side.

Please review.


	13. Act Thirteen: Meet The Regulars

**Chapter 13**

It was Inui and Echizen's match. So far, Inui had been winning until Echizen made a comeback with his one-footed split step, and now they were heading near the end of their game. Inui was surprised when he saw Echizen switch hands, from his left to his right "Right handed serve?"

"Ne, Inui-senpai, there's another spot where you can't hit the ball…even If you anticipate it" Inui had to wonder about that. '_A place where I can anticipate, yet I can't hit?!' _Echizen grasped the ball and threw it up after he was done bouncing it. _'This is child's play' _He went to hit it, but at the last moment gasped as it came flying to his face, yet barely missing it as if flew off to the side.

The Twist serve.

Echizen started to bounce the ball again before throwing it up "My right hand isn't as strong as my left, but I want it to fly to your glasses" Echizen served up the ball and Inui tried to calculate how to send it back, but his racket flew out of his hand. "Forty love" Inui was stunned.

"If you are playing using Data, I have to rise above your data" Echizen stated when he saw the shocked look on Inui's face. Inui smirked. '_Really, Cocky rookie'_ Echizen smiled. "Mada Mada Dane" he said more to himself than anything else.

"Game set, won by Echizen, six games to four" Momo who was watching at the fence smiled. He was proud of Echizen .

**Act 13**: Meet The Regulars

After some time, all the matches were over and the ones who were to become regulars were already in the list that Ryuzaki-sensei held in her hand. "Alright, I am proud of you all, get ready to hear our top players and the ones that will be representing us in our first tournament ever" Everyone was on edge, and others in despair do to the fact that they lost every game that they played. They had felt overwhelmed.

"Alright, first we have from block A, Tezuka, and Kawamura" Everyone who was lined up on the A block line fell to their knees in a sigh. There was no way that any of them could beat those two, even though Kawamura lost to Tezuka, he could be a little crazy with a racket. Tezuka remained stoic and Kawamura simply stood shyly to the back a bit embarrassed that he had made it and half feeling that it was a mistake. He waved shyly at those who congratulated him and wished him the best of luck.

"Block B, Kikumaru and Oishi" She smiled at them.

"Yay!" Kikumaru said as he hugged Oishi. There seemed to be a special connection between the both, even though Oishi looked uncomfortable at how Kikumaru invaded his personal space "We did it! We are top players!"

"Block C, Momoshiro and Fuji"

"Yes!" Momo said a grin on his face and Fuji simply smiled.

"Block D," this one had been a hard one but she had decided "Kaido and Echizen" Echizen was indifferent and Kaido hissed. "And also from Block D, Inui step forward" The Data collecting tennis player stepped up "He will be the one helping me coach you guys and preparing a special training menu for all of you, so follow his instructions and be aware that he will be taking data on you"

"Thank you Ryuzaki-sensei." Inui then turned to everyone, "Now, I want to see where you guys are lacking, so we'll do some special practices today, we'll start with footwork." he then placed the box he had with him to the ground. "As for the top regulars here, you will start to wear these 'Power ankles' on your feet adding 250g of extra weight including your sock it will weigh 1kg."

"Man, are you're supper smart or something" Kikumaru commented. Soon they were all lead inside and while everyone else was playing tennis against one another, the top players were putting on their power ankles. A blue like wristband that went around their ankle, every one of them still unsure of what to do.

"Doesn't seem so bad" Momo commented as he moved his legs.

"Then turn your attention to the red, blue, and these matching color-coded red blue, and yellow balls" They all stared at it.

"Me first!" Kikumaru got his racket and walked over to the net. Inui nodded and positioned himself, grabbing a random ball before serving it he said.

"One wrong move, and it's all over"

Kikumaru's amazing eyes caught sight of the color and he easily sent it over to the right cone. "His eye sight is impressive, but so is his" Oishi who was beside Fuji glanced over at Echizen and was amazed by both their abilities. Ryuzaki-sensei had started training Echizen , both players were soon feeling the extra weight. Inui smirked, these players were really something. "Red!"

"Are you sure that was not blue?"

"Huh, Liar!" That distraction alone made Kikumaru miss it "Hey! It was red after all, that's not fair Inui, you cheater!" and then he was presented with Inui juice. He looked terrified at the disgusting green liquid.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, those who made errors will drink Inui's special vegetable juice" Kikumaru felt as though he was going to pass out, everyone else stiffened as they caught sight of the juice. Fuji simply smiled.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry, just drink it" Hesitantly Kikumaru did just that and then ran away. The same fate befell Echizen, Oishi, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaido, and Fuji who lost on purpose.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru scolded. "You are drinking evil! Evil!"

"It's quite delicious, I recommend it" Everyone sweat dropped and looked at the brunet as if he was insane. Later on Inui gave them recommendations on where they were lacking, making Echizen drink more milk and announcing that all Tezuka lacked more face expressions. The only one who had passed the training was Tezuka after all. Then they talked about the weights, thinking them only five, they beat up Inui with balls when they heard they were going to have to wear ten weights.

They were not the only one that received recommendations. The other team members did as well and were trained as well. They wanted all of their players, since there was a lack of them, to be top notch for anything that might come up. They wanted to know the skills of everyone, so they were all going to receive equal training, but the regulars were going to be paid most attention to for now to fully get them ready for the upcoming tournament.

It was crucial, since it was going to be their first time, and they had worked hard to get their club back, that they must win! This year was theirs and they were going to start it off with wining their matches. Ryuzaki-sensei, on the other hand, had just laughed, and then she stepped forward. "Alright, so I think it's about time you decide who you want to be your team Captain and Vice-captain, so we can really get this team working. You should decide since you are the ones that worked hard to get here" she spoke. They all looked at each other. Fuji and Kikumaru smiled to each other and then put an arm around the smaller frame of Echizen and they huddled over together.

"We say, let Ochibi-chan choose, he did start this club after all" Kikumaru proclaimed and everyone stared dumbly as Fuji and Kimumaru bent to Echizen's size and started their decision. It was a serious discussion.

All you could hear from the little circle Fuji, Kikumaru, and Echizen had made was low murmuring and whispering, it was cute and sinister at the same time. Loud 'Nyass', 'Saas' and 'No way!' for whatever was really being said, it didn't seem serious, but for some reason it scared all of them. Even for Tezuka who was still trying to figure out the beautiful Fuji Syusuke. So, while it was being decided they just stared with sweat drops.

-Away from everyone-

"Saa…Alright, let's consider it. So far, Momo is to power house and short-tempered so there is no way that he would be captain" Fuji said, the other two nodded "Kaido is always scaring everyone, he still needs some maturing to do as well, right"

"Wouldn't know, you both are third years" Echizen said and they smiled at him.

"Yep" Kikumaru smiled. "Let's see, Kawamura so far has shown to be super shy, and I for one could never be the complete leader of a team" They both looked at Fuji.

"How about you being captain" the brunet shook his head.

"Too much responsibility and I might take advantage of it to see all of you in pain" Echizen and Kikumaru stiffened. Fuji was not a good option as a captain. "If I am captain, before every practice you will all try Inui-juice just so I can see you all fall down blue in the face"

"NOOO!!!" Fuji laughed and then Kikumaru sighed as he saw that he was just joking around.

"Mean" He said to Fuji and then looked at the dark green haired first year "Well you started this Kiddo, how about you"

"No way" Echizen pouted "I don't have no business leading a team, nothing personal I just don't care to" they nodded in agreement. That only left to nominees.

"Oishi and Tezuka" they looked at one another.

"Well, they are not so bad…..Nya" Kikumaru and Fuji did not want to admit to the kid in between them that they had stalked those two. "Oh! I know. Let's flip a coin" He said and Fuji nodded.

"Yeah, heads it's the captain, and tails the Vice-captain"

"Oishi goes first" Kikumaru gulped. They nodded and Fuji brought a coin out of nowhere. The coin was thrown up and it landed between them. They blinked.

"Tails" Echizen said as if trying to break the tension.

"Ah" Kikumaru sighed "Alright, so he is Vice-captain" Fuji nodded. Kikumaru threw the coin and it was flipped again.

"Hey, why are we flipping again, we already have the vice-captain" He stared at it, it landed on tails. "That leaves one for captain"

"Echizen makes a point"

"Nya" Kikumaru shrugged. "That's right" He returned the coin to Fuji and they turned to face the others who were waiting for them in suspense. Suddenly the whole club of twenty was there. Fuji and Kikumaru pushed the little dark green haired freshman forward to all of them. Echizen wanted to protest but decided to get this over with.

"Alright" he spoke as loudly as his voice had could carry "Vice-captain will be Oishi-senpai, Captain will be Tezuka-senpai" Echizen shrugged "Any one has a problem?" they all shook their heads.

"Why-"Oishi was about to ask why him when Tezuka stopped him. They had chosen him and he had to understand that, all modesty aside. Walking up to Tezuka, Echizen smiled up at him and said.

"So, why don't you dismiss us from our first practice, Bochou" Everyone was smiling at him and he nodded. Accepting the responsibility, he said.

"Alright, meet here on Monday morning at six, practice dismissed!" Everyone cheered, Tezuka being their leader felt so right. Ryuzaki-sensei had smirked at the decisions as she only watched from the side. Really, this group had a lot of heart. Something rare to find anywhere anymore.

'_How do we have so many people who hate to lose on one team?' _

* * *

That weekend….

Echizen had nothing better to do so he had joined Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo out for a night of fun. There Echizen met Kachiro's dad. What was hard to believe and what Echizen still didn't know was that all three of his friends had a small infatuation with him. The father had just smiled and said "Ah, so you are Echizen Ryoma, I have heard a lot about you from my son"

On the mean while, Momo was in a more interesting situation. He ended up in an argument with Echizen 's dad. Without knowing that it was Echizen's dad at all.

"You old man!"

"Move young man, move! Move!"

* * *

-Looks around- Writers block for this story kept me away. Oh well, Trying to get back into it.

Please Review.


	14. Act Fourteen: WillYouBeMyDoublesPartner?

**Chapter 14**

It was Monday morning and everyone was at practice, except for Oishi and Tezuka who were working out their team registration papers with Ryuzaki-sensei. "Finally" Ryuzaki-sensei said "We have our tennis team back, but I really should be checking on the other sports. Will you two be alright by yourselves?"

"Completely, please, don't let us prevent you from getting your work done"

"My, my Tezuka, you really are to mature" she chuckled as she left. The room was silent right after she closed the door and Oishi just needed to speak what was on his mind.

"Ah, speaking of mature, Tezuka are you sure about Fuji now…." Oishi was nervous talking about the subject. "He really seems to like you and follow you around. It would be a good time as ever."

"Ah, the same way Kikumaru-kun follows you around" Tezuka threw back, he after all did not feel like he should have to ask Fuji out just yet. Oishi stiffened and then looked down. Tezuka had just turned the conversation to him, and he thought that was not fair. At the same time, he had to admit that the red head was pretty loose with affection. He never failed to show his spirit and happy smiles that dazzled him and gave him a feeling to keep on keeping one...Kikumaru...there was something incredible about him.

"Kikumaru-kun is just weird!" Oishi protested. Tezuka closed his eyes and retrained from shaking his head at his highly emotional friend _'Keep telling yourself that' _They both heard a light knock from the door and they glanced up to see the principal there, smirking. Principal Konomi had something in mind.

"Can I have a word with you boys?"

**Act 14-** Will You Be My Doubles Partner?

The newly build Seigaku tennis club was barely budding. Even if it was not yet ready to bloom, the simple bud was ready to face the challenges. The sun, it was ready to grow up and show the world its colors. Their small group had become incredibly popular with many fans coming to look at them, plenty of boys and girls alike.

Fan boys especially for the smaller cuter players, like Fuji, Echizen, Kikumaru, and Kaido, Kaido being the angry little misunderstood Uke. Not many seemed to take a liking to him, but most boys of his past track team liked him.

As for a certain spiky raven haired boy, today he was not looking for lunch, today he was looking for a certain yummy little dark green haired freshman. Ten girls had asked him out this year, compare to the zero that had asked him out last year. All he could really think about was golden eyes and nothing more, nothing more but Echizen Ryoma.

But he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where could that Echizen be?" he mumbled to himself as he kept looking. At this rate, lunch was going to be over and he was not going to get a chance to talk to the small boy.

* * *

Inside A Freshman Classroom

Echizen on the other hand was sitting down in his chair and surrounded by a lot of people, three of them where what he might call his friends or something, and there were two particular girls. One bold and the other extremely shy. Echizen just sat there watching them with a box of milk in his hand as he zipped from it, looking like he did not care. He was not really listening to them, more trying to figure out how to escape from all of them.

"He doesn't want your dumb food!" Horio fought them off for him. Echizen narrowed his eyes looking for an opening. He needed to find a way to get away from the crowd and be on an open space so he could play some ball or something "Get away from here you annoying girl!" Said annoying girl slapped Horio at the side of his head and pinned him to the floor, her foot holding him down as well.

"Who are you calling annoying! It is not up to you to tell me who I can flirt with or who I cannot flirt with!" she yelled into his face scaring the poor boy that she had pinned down. Horio looked terrified and like he was in pain.

"To-Tomo-chan!" The shy girl called out in complete embarrassment. Echizen watched with disdained as the shy girl looked down with a sad look on her face. There was something seriously wrong here, but he did not have time to find out what, he needed to find a way to get away. As much as it amused him to see Horio getting yelled by the annoying girl, Echizen needed his space.

The loud girl stepped to the side and Echizen smirked, this was his chance for escape. He threw a quick glance at them and smoothly got off his chair and left as fast as he could. Everyone around his chair was now arguing within each other to even notice that he was gone now. As soon as he was free, boredom set in him and he wondered what he could find of entertainment.

Well, he was going to find that entertainment.

* * *

After school

It was not yet practice, but being third years they got out a class early than the underclassmen. Kikumaru stood beside Oishi and simply watched him for a moment. "You really are awesome, trying to do doubles….but why are you doing doubles?" Kikumaru decided to ask. He was interested in all that Oishi was interested in.

"Uh….Kikumaru." Oishi rubbed the back of his head "Uh, yeah….I could easily pay singles, but we need to form some doubles teams."

"Oh, so you are training with the others, I see" Kikumaru placed a finger under his chin to think "But none of them can be your partner do to the fact that they are not the chosen to go to the tournament" Oishi smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know" He looked down "But…." Kikumaru smiled, Oishi was just to shy. He got near Oishi and wrapped both his hands around one of Oishi's making the co-captain feel nervous, as a hot flush covered his face.

"Ah…Kikumaru"

"Call me Eiji" the red head winked at him "can I be your doubles partner, for the first match in the tournament, if the least, nya?"

"Ah….Ki-" a finger was pressed to his lips.

"Eiji, Eiji!"

"Oh…..Eiji" He tasted the name on his lips and stared into the vibrant dark blue eyes that stared back at his green ones. It was as if something sparked then, something in him that gave him confidence and he nodded "Uh, yes, Eiji, you and me can be doubles partners"

"Yay! YAY!" Kikumaru said throwing his arms around Oishi's neck and pressing himself to the other player, who thought he was weird for doing that. Yet after a while, Oishi could not help but smile and return the hug. On the other hand, Kikumaru was in heaven.

* * *

It was finally after school, Practice was finished, and Echizen had managed to elude everyone who wanted to claim him as a friend, and other things. He was not interested in that at all. All he thought about was Karupin, Tennis, eat, homework when he had it and if it was interesting enough, tennis, tennis, tennis, eat, Karupin, Sleep, Karupin, sleep, Tennis. Yeah, his life was perfect.

He walked into a burger restaurant and came to the order table, where he unexpectedly and he had lost how many times more, he bumped into Momoshiro Takeshi. "Oh, well if it isn't shorty"

"Uh….The sky-scraper"

"Hey! You little bastard" Momo hissed, "At least I'm not short like you"

"Well, I would never wish to be as tall as you either." Momo rolled his eyes and Echizen turned his attention to the girl who was trying to get their meal. "A cheeseburger, and medium size cola" Momo grounded his teeth.

"Give me two cheeseburgers and a large size cola"

"Guess you need to drink a lot do to the fact that you talk a lot" he turned to the cashier "make my order a three double cheeseburgers and a medium size cola"

"Well, I guess you need to eat a lot more to grow" He turned to her once more "Make mine triple four cheeseburgers and large cola and three large fries to that" Echizen smirked, he was going to take Momo's challenge. Soon they were sitting down with their large meals and eating while glaring at one another.

"So, where do you think that you are going to be set at?" Momo asked.

"Ummm, what do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that we need three singles, and two doubles. So, I'm sure that they will pack the singles with the ones considered great players. Not many of us wished to be doubles since we seem to lack at it" Momo explained and Echizen thought about it for a moment. He had never even considered being in a doubles match. He was always in singles, he always worked best alone. "I personally want the singles three, not too much pressure"

"Uh…I would like singles three as well….but" Echizen looked down "Who would want to play for our doubles? I'm not even sure how that is being worked out by the Bochou and Ryuzaki-sensei"

"Ah….true enough. They must be fighting their heads off as to who gets those positions." Echizen nodded his head.

It seemed to be a quiet and thoughtful moment that followed "Ah, Echizen"

"What is it?"

"Would you want to be my doubles partner?" Echizen stared with uncertainty, could he and Momo be double's partners? Being a doubles was something he had never done, nor ever considered ever doing. Still, Momo asked him! Therefore, he nodded his head without a second thought. Well, he really wasn't thinking to begin with, he was just going along with what was being said. It wasn't as if it was the end of the world, and there was nothing Echizen could not accomplish, if he set his mind to it!

"Sure, let's go for it" Momo jumped for joy, only managing to fall to the floor, making Echizen sweat-drop "Though; we might want to practice our double's act first"

"Uh…true enough" Momo chuckled and Echizen took a sip from his drink. This was going to be fun if it did not kill them first. "Oi, you still owe me that basketball game though," Momo added in. Echizen smirked.

"What are you talking about; I kicked your ass and whipped the floor with you"

"No you didn't you brat!" Echizen chuckled lightly. When they finished eating, they headed out. Momo dropped Echizen off at his house.

"So, meet here tomorrow for Doubles practice, right?"

"Yeah" Echizen said. He went in and slammed the door closed in Momo's face. Momo sighed and went home.

* * *

The next day

That morning when the principal had called out to Tezuka and Oishi, it was to ask about the lineup and Tezuka had feared that perhaps his teammates where going to have a problem. When the principal had heard that they did not have a proper line up yet, he had created his own. The one he feared more was the doubles partners' teams, these were students that had never spoken to each other before and now they had to make an effort to share a court. Ryuzaki-sensei looked at him, and asked him if he was sure about this.

Tezuka did not have time to hesitate, so he didn't, he nodded his head and place his faith in his team, since that was all he could do.

"Alright" Ryuzaki-sensei said "Call them in then." Tezuka nodded.

"Everyone! Lineup" He called out in a commanding voice making everyone look his way and finally they all left their things and lined up. Everyone was looking at him and Ryuzaki and he could feel the pressure of their expectations on him. He nodded to Ryuzaki and she nodded as well and regarded the boys around her.

"So, this is our lineup" Ryuzaki-sensei said to herself, worry shinning in her eyes before they fill with determination. "Well, all I can do is believe in you boys and hope they pull through. This is your first time at all this after all," Ryuzaki-sensei said to them and then called out the lineup. Everyone listening intently.

Doubles 1. Momoshiro-Echizen

Doubles 2. Oishi-Kikumaru

Singles 3. Kaido Kaoru

Singles 2. Fuji Syusuke

Singles 1. Tezuka Kunimitsu

* * *

Phew! another up date!! Yay.


End file.
